A veces una fantasía
by Phlox.girl
Summary: Dos amigas, un viaje a Nueva York, una linea invisible, un sentimiento confuso y la intención de luchar siempre por las cosas que el corazón pide a gritos.
1. Scars & Souvenirs

**Aquí un nuevo ff solo para uds. no podría decir en que me inspire o si es una maravillosa nueva historia, pero supongo que es medianamente decente y que me encantó escribirla, así que espero la disfruten.**

**Ni los personajes ni la musica es mía, pertencen a Murphy y Norah Jones (pongan play si quieren)**

**Saludos y disfruten!**

**SCARS AND SOUVENIRS**

Rachel miraba ansiosa intentando distinguir en ese mar de gente la rubia cabellera de su amiga, no resultaba fácil tomando en cuenta la cantidad de "rubias" que parecían concentrarse en esa estación del metro. A lo lejos vio como la persona que buscaba parecía flotar con una lentitud poética entre toda esa bruma acelerada que eran los neoyorkinos.

Quinn, pensó. Había sido extraño recibir su llamada unos meses después de haberse despedido en Lima, su voz calmada, intentando saber si podrían verse, si podría recibirla en su pequeño departamento. Intento no pensar en las cosquillas que sintió cuando escucho su voz a través del aparato, o de cómo cerró los ojos para visualizar una imagen perfecta de ella, toda luz y perfección, sonriente. Una imagen que no coincidía nada con la Quinn que veía caminar hacia ella en ese momento, la Quinn de ahora mantenía la misma perfección de antes, pero algo en ella parecía apagado, muerto.

Las chicas se encontraron de frente y mientras Rachel no supo que decir, la rubia soltó su bolso y rodeo con sus frágiles y delgados brazos a la pequeña morena, suspiro bajito mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello

-te he echado de menos Rachel… dios! Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

La morena reaccionó apretándola contra si, apegando cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo al de su amiga, su aroma inundando todos sus sentidos, acaricio un momento su rubio cabello dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de placer que ese acto le otorgaba.

-También te he extrañado Quinn… nunca vuelvas a abandonarme de ese modo

La rubia levanto la mirada sorprendida, sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron haciéndola lucir mucho más joven de lo que ya parecía

-lo juro Rach, no volverá a pasar tanto tiempo.

Rachel sonrió con ternura y se acerco al rostro de Quinn hasta besar su mejilla, un beso lento y delicado en el que la morena pudo notar a través de los labios la tersura de la piel de Quinn, volvió a levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de la otra, cuando alguien le golpeo el hombro al pasar junto a ella y le recordó que se encontraban en medio de la estación del metro más próxima a su casa, sin alcanzar a ver el rostro de Quinn, unió su mano a la de ella y se volvió hacia la salida.

-Vamos a casa Quinn… voy a mostrarte Nueva York y vas a amar esta ciudad, tanto, que desearas no irte nunca de aquí.

La respuesta de Quinn solo fue una presión apenas perceptible sobre los dedos de Rachel

* * *

El departamento de Quinn se encontraba a pocas cuadras del Central Park, una ubicación privilegiada según Rachel ya que podía hacer ejercicio todas las mañanas en el parque y al regreso pasar al Starbucks que se encontraba justo frente a su edificio. Quinn miró a Rachel parlotear nerviosa por su departamento, no era un loft en medio de la gran ciudad, pero tenía las medidas correctas y estaba adornado de forma muy femenina. Habría pensado que el departamento de Rachel sería todo Broadway, luces y arte dramático, pero se sorprendió al notar que a las blancas paredes las adornaba una sola pintura muy al estilo O'Keeffe.

-Es una linda pintura, va con el departamento… todo el lugar Rachel, es hermoso.

-gracias… mis padres querían que tuviese algo solo para mi, ya sabes, luego de lo de Finn

La rubia fijó su mirada sobre ella y luego la desvió hacia el mar de personas que se veían través de la ventana

-¿cómo estás sobre eso?

Rachel soltó un suspiro y se dejo caer en el sofá, hundió los hombros en un ademán extraño, demasiado rápido, demasiado violento al parecer de la rubia.

-yo… ¿puedo ser honesta contigo Quinn?

La chica volteo y la miro con tranquilidad

-por supuesto que puedes Rach, somos amigas, ¿no?

La morena asintió ausente con la cabeza gacha

-el asunto es… que no siento nada

Quinn se sentó junto a ella, la miró sorprendida y con un brillo extraño asomándose en sus ojos

-¿nada?

-¿alivio?... demonios Quinn, la decisión de Finn me dejo destruida por al menos 5 horas, en cuanto llegué a Nueva York lo único que desee estaba aquí, la música, las luces, el éxito.

La mirada de la rubia se volvió a apagar

-¿No necesitas nada más para ser feliz?

-Necesito el amor, pero no sé si la clase de amor que Finn podía darme… iba a casarme con él! ¿Qué dice eso de mí?

-Que no estabas segura

-soy una persona horrible!-Rachel se levantó del sofá y le dio la espalda a Quinn

La rubia fue tras ella y la tomó del brazo hasta dejarla frente a sí

-Eres una persona con aspiraciones! No dejes que algunos pensamientos negativos te confundan, simplemente Finn no era el indicado

-¿cómo saber cuando alguien en realidad lo es?

-simplemente lo sabes, lo sientes en los huesos-alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla- estar así de cerca de una persona… los músculos se tensan y las palabras… no hay palabras para describirlo

Rachel se encontró con la mirada de su ex compañera, su respiración demasiado cerca, su aroma inundando todos sus sentidos

-¿tú... ya encontraste a la persona indicada?

Quinn la miró a los ojos fijamente, podía sentir la respiración de Rachel junto a su boca, sus grandes ojos llenos de preguntas, desvió la mirada y quitó sus manos del rostro de la morena

-si- apenas un susurro

Rachel no supo que impulso la llevo a dar un paso hacia la rubia y tomar su brazo hasta dejarla frente a ella, tampoco supo como su voz se volvió baja y ronca

-estas con alguien?... porque no me has dicho nada?- rogó porque su voz en realidad no hubiese sonado con ese tono de reproche.

La chica levantó la cabeza hasta encontrar nuevamente su mirada con la de Rachel

-no Rachel, no estoy con alguien… y no te lo he dicho antes porque no serías capaz de entenderlo

-somos amigas Quinn

-por supuesto que lo somos Rachel… pero eso no significa que debas saber todo de mi

La morena pudo ver una profunda tristeza oculta en los ojos de su amiga, apoyo las manos sobre sus hombros y bajo lentamente por sus brazos hasta entrelazar los fríos dedos de Quinn con sus pequeños dedos.

-que es lo que te ha pasado Quinn? … que es lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo que has estado alejada de mi?

-nada

Rachel pudo estudiar las tensas facciones de su amiga

-que ha pasado en Yale?

Quinn soltó sus manos de la presión de Rachel y su expresión se volvió distante, sonrió de forma vacía

-¿Yale? ...Vamos Rach, estoy en Nueva York, contigo, olvida Yale- Quinn miró a su alrededor mientras tomaba su bolso-Ahora, dime donde voy a instalarme y luego vamos a conquistar esta ciudad.

Rachel notó como Quinn levantaba una barrera entre ellas y sintió un pequeño dolor en el centro del estomago, aún así decidió que lo dejaría pasar por mientras y luego, después de comer algo y quizás un poco de vino, lograría saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

-sobre eso…mmm… bien, tengo una sola habitación y… tú dormirás ahí y yo en el sofá

-no puedo hacerlo

-qué?

-permitir que duermas en el sofá, aún estas con clases y es tu casa, no puedo simplemente sacarte de tu habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá

-eres mi invitada Quinn, no seas boba, estaré bien- Rachel estiro su mano para quitarle el bolso

Quinn negó mientras alejaba su bolso de Rachel

-hablo en serio Rachel, si insistes en esto voy a volver a Lima con Judy

Rachel vio la determinación en los ojos de la rubia, suspiro bajito y negó un poco cansada por todas las emociones que despertó en ella la pequeña amenaza de la rubia

-está bien, bien, dormirás en el sofá y yo disfrutaré de mi cama extra grande, cómoda y blanda mientras tus huesos sufren en ese viejo sofá- le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella, cuando estuvo a su lado tomo su pelo y envolvió su dedo con un mechón- ha crecido

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, pudo sentir como la respiración de Rachel se volvía pesada

-sí… el tuyo sigue igual de largo

Rachel se acercó un poco más a Quinn, casi podía sentir como sus pechos se tocaban, le dio un leve tirón al mechón que tenía entre sus dedos

-no vuelvas a amenazarme Fabray- sonrió juguetona, soltó el cabello de la rubia y se alejó en dirección a la puerta- Vamos, tengo hambre y me niego a preparar algo de comer y matarte el primer día que pasas conmigo en la gran ciudad.

-en realidad… estoy un poco cansada del viaje

-Quinn! Tenía planeado una cena en Soho y… no sé algo genial para nosotras

-cariño… me quedare varios días, podríamos tan solo cenar algo acá? tendría la oportunidad de mostrarte todos los trucos que he aprendido viviendo sola

-Oh por dios, unos meses comiendo macarrones con queso y te crees una chef estrella!

-No te burles de mis habilidades culinarias- hizo un puchero

Rachel la miró sonriendo

-ok, señorita Fabray, voy a traer algo para que me deslumbres con tus habilidades culinarias, tu por mientras dúchate y ponte cómoda, tendremos una fiesta solo para dos!

* * *

Rachel golpeo la puerta con la cadera mientras entraba

-que es eso?

Quinn sentada sobre la alfombra en medio de su sala, indicó las bolsas de papel con las que entró Rachel, la morena sonrió mientras sacaba el contenido

-queso y vino… que es ese desastre?

Quinn estaba con el pelo suelto, una camiseta blanca, jeans, descalza y rodeada de viejos vinilos

-vaya, cuanta sofisticación… este desastre son tus viejos vinilos, buscaba algo para nosotras.

El nosotras había salido de forma natural de sus labios, Quinn se reprochó ser tan descuidada, bajó lentamente el vinilo de Ella Fitzgerald y dirigió una leve mirada hacia la morena mientras se mordía el labio con nerviosismo, Rachel parecía no haber notado algo, su sonrisa estaba igual de grandiosa que siempre.

-nos merecemos lo mejor Quinn, quizás no podamos ir al Soho, pero eso no impedirá que tengamos nuestro propia fiesta privada- le sonrió de forma pícara mientras aclaraba- compre mas vino que quesos

Quinn echó su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, Rachel noto como un rayo de sol se escapaba y llegaba hasta ella iluminando su dorada cabellera, justo ahora deseo tener su cámara y poder fotografiarla para guardar ese momento por siempre, ella parecía tan luminosa, feliz… etérea. La observo fijamente, sus ojos, sus labios, la posición de sus manos, el brillo de su piel, la miró y se impregnó por completo de ella, intentado grabar para siempre esa imagen tan perfecta de la chica en su memoria.

Quinn había dejado de reír y la miraba fijamente desde el suelo, su rostro ahora serio, sus miradas se encontraron

-Que sucede Rachel?

La morena negó lentamente mientras volvía a sonreírle a su amiga

-Si vas a poner algo para nosotras, pon a Sinatra, no nos meremos otra cosa esta noche, tú, yo, el vino y Sinatra, será perfecto

* * *

Quinn estaba sentada sobre la alfombra apoyando su espalda contra el sofá y jugando pensativa con su copa de vino, la velada había sido encantadora, Rachel se encargó de preparar lo mejor para ambas, se habían puesto al día con algunos cotilleos del instituto y su amiga le había contado cómo eran las clases en NYADA, sus compañeros y lo mucho que había aprendido estos pocos meses en la ciudad. Todo parecía maravilloso en la vida de Rachel y se preguntaba si no sería demasiado egoísta de su parte haber ido ahí con la intención de tambalear por completo la percepción que tenía ella acerca de todo; desearía tener un indicio que le diera la confianza suficiente para acabar con todo esos torbellinos emocionales que estaba sintiendo. Aunque a pesar de todo, estaba feliz de estar ahí, de compartir esos momentos con Rachel, de poder construir muchos recuerdos más de este viaje a Nueva York.

Rachel con su copa de vino y una sonrisa vaporosa se dejo caer a su lado, dejo la copa sobre la mesa y apoyo su cabeza sobre su brazo, mirándola con calma

-¿qué?- pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa

-eso quería preguntar yo- dijo Rachel, mientras alargaba su mano para dejar un mechón del cabello de Quinn tras su oreja- ¿qué es lo que estas pensando?- y al retirar su mano de detuvo a acariciar levemente la mejilla de su amiga- Desearía saber qué es lo que te tiene tan alejada de esto

Quinn apoyo su rostro en esa caricia con los ojos cerrados, suspiro bajito y aparto la copa de su mano, se acostó en el suelo dejando caer su cabeza sobre las piernas de Rachel

-canta- pidió con la voz oscurecida por un sentimiento que la morena no logró reconocer

-¿qué?- pregunto Rachel con una sonrisa

-canta para mi… quiero oírte cantar para mí.

-bueno, ¿lo mejor de mi repertorio? ¿Barbra?- pregunto con sorna

-no, algo que inspire…

-es en serio?

-si… la noche ha sido perfecta, quiero oírte cantar.

Rachel la miró fijamente y mientras tarareaba la melodía comenzó a acariciar de forma distraída el cabello de Quinn

_**What am I to you (**__**Que soy yo para ti)**_

_**Tell me darling true (Dime cariño la verdad)  
To me you are the sea (Para mi tu eres el mar)  
Vast as you can be (Tan extenso como pueda ser)  
And deep the shade of blue (Y tan profundamente azul)**_

_**When you're feeling low (Cuando te sientes triste)  
To whom else do you go (A quien más acudes)  
See I cry if you hurt (Mira, lloro si estas herido)  
I'd give you my last shirt (Te di mi última camisa)  
Because I love you so (Porque te amo demasiado)**_

_**If my sky should fall (Si mi cielo cayera)  
Would you even call (Te preocuparías de llamar)  
Opened up my heart (Abrí mi corazón)  
I never want to part (No quiero separarme)  
I'm giving you the ball (Te dejo la opción)**_

_**When I look in your eyes (Cuando miro en tus ojos)  
I can feel the butterflies (Puedo sentir las mariposas)  
I love you when you're blue (Te amaré cuando estés triste)  
Tell me darling true (Dime la verdad)  
What am I to you (Que soy yo para ti)**_

**C**uando Rachel dejó de cantar miró a su amiga que aún se encontraba sobre sus piernas con la mirada perdida.

-¿por qué no dices nada?

-esa canción…

-ha sido horrible?

-no- Quinn le levantó y tomo el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos incitándola a mirarla- Has cambiado

-cambiar?- se hundió de hombros- no sé, quizás he crecido un poco y…

-no, no, es más que eso, no es madurar, es… tú realmente te has vuelto algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad

Los ojos de Rachel brillaron

-sigo siendo yo

-no, ya no lo eres- se alejó de Rachel, dirigió su mirada hacia su reflejo en la ventana- en esencia sigues siendo la misma cosa grandiosa y llena de talento- volvió a conectar su mirada con la de Rachel- pero ahora eres realmente una estrella Rachel, ahora te has vuelto realmente inalcanzable.

Rachel intentó descifrar el significado detrás de todas las palabras de Quinn, podía sentirlo, podía percibir que algo había, se negaba a concebir la posibilidad de que todo fuese una trampa de su imaginación, esa opresión en el corazón no podía ser sólo se ella, no podía no significar nada para Quinn, pero volvió a poner atención a los ojos de su amiga y solo vio una tristeza permanente y una barrera entre ellas, una barrera nueva diferente que hacía tanto daño como el antiguo desprecio que la rubia solía sentir por ella en sus años de instituto. Respiro profundo y desechó los pensamientos de relacionados con sentimientos incomprendidos, no podía lidiar con eso ahora, no cuando _ella _estaba ahí esperando reencontrarse con su antigua compañera, su "vieja" amiga de New Directions. Exhaló con fuerza. No podía soportarlo

-yo… mañana tengo que estar temprano en un teatro cerca de tribeca, tengo una audición para una obra musical de NYADA sería mejor si…

-claro- la interrumpió su amiga-tienes que dormir, lo entiendo

Rachel pudo notar que pestañeaba demasiado rápidamente. ¿y si…?, desechó nuevamente la idea

-ya… bueno, yo… mañana luego de mi audición tendremos todo el día para nosotras- le dio un suave y prolongado beso en la mejilla- Descansa

Quinn pudo sentir como se ralentizaba el tiempo cuando la boca de Rachel rozó su mejilla, pudo sentir la suavidad de sus labios sobre su piel, su aroma inundando sus fosas nasales, su garganta cerrándose de la excitación contenida, su mano por voluntad propia se poso en el cuello de su amiga y la acerco más hacía si, su voz salió ronca y baja arañando sus cuerdas vocales, un susurro en el oído de su amiga, un roce de su labio en su lóbulo

-también tu cariño.

Ni Rachel ni Quinn sabrían decir si ese momento duró mucho o demasiado poco, pero las sensaciones que habían provocado en ambas había superado cualquier golpe adrenalínico. Luego de esa despedida todo fue un borrón, acciones sin importancias que las llevaban a revivir una y otra vez el momento pasado, a buscar respuestas que no podían hallar si no era en el cuerpo de la otra. Ninguna estaba preparada para dar ese paso aún.

* * *

Quinn se levantó del sofá y se acerco a la ventana para abrirla un poco, se volvió a su cartera y sacó de ella un cigarrillo, no podía dormir, estar ahí estaba acabando con sus nervios, sentir a Rachel tan cerca, saber que estaba ahí sobre una cama de inmaculada blancura tan cerca de ella y tan lejos al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué era que había decidido que ir a visitarla podía ser una buena idea? La respuesta llegó de inmediato, porque la extrañaba demasiado, porque no podía seguir con esa incertidumbre, con esa sensación de que realmente había algo grande y ambiguo penando entre ellas, dio una calada a su cigarro, exhaló lentamente, algo grande y ambiguo que esperaba no encontrar, pero que solo se había vuelto más grande y menos soportable. En Yale las cosas se habían vuelto demasiado claras y simples, en Nueva York todo tomaba un cariz distinto, una especie de tensión sexual añadida al reciente exacerbado cariño que había descubierto por la morena. Se volvió a preguntar ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Quinn? Demonios! Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, esperaba… esperaba cualquier cosa, lo que sea que Rachel le quisiese dar.

Sintió unos pasos tras ella, vio su reflejo en la ventana, solo tenía puestas las bragas y su camiseta, Rachel torció sus dedos nerviosa evitando mirar la semidesnudez en la que se encontraba la rubia, la diosa interna de Quinn sonrió satisfecha, "eso era una reacción inesperada". Rachel en cambio dormía con una pequeña camisola de un género satinado, rojo, levanto una ceja mientras volvía a calar lo poco que le quedaba del cigarrillo, eso era insospechado y difícil de quitar de la mente, Rachel Berry en ropa intima roja… sin palabras.

-estas fumando?

Quinn apagó lentamente el cigarrillo

-Busca un estudiante de leyes en Yale que no fume o beba café negro por las mañanas- se encogió de hombros- He adquirido algunas malas costumbres

Dejó de buscar la mirada de Rachel a través del vidrio, se giró hacia ella e intento conectar con ella directamente.

-Lo siento si te desperté

-no puedo dormir-Rachel se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, Quinn encontró ese gesto demasiado tentador, evito mirarla y centro su atención en un punto detrás de ella

-Sucede algo?

-no puedo dormir sabiendo que estas ahí sobre ese incomodo sofá

Quinn volvió a conectar con la morena

-Ya hablamos sobre eso, yo no…

-Tengo una nueva propuesta- L a interrumpió Rachel, comenzó a mover aún más nerviosa los dedos de ambas manos

La rubia levantó una ceja, curiosa

-si?

-duerme conmigo

* * *

La rubia sabía que dormir con ella era una mala idea, apoyo su frente en el cristal, mientras esperaba que Rachel saliera del baño ¿Cómo se supone que pasaría las noches junto a ella? ¿Cómo podría soportarlo?

Rachel salió del baño y la miró sorprendida

-pensé que ya te habrías acostado

-no sé de qué lado duermes- Quinn podría jurar que su voz nunca había sonado tan grave

-cualquiera, por lo general soy un poco desordenada para dormir, te lo advierto

Quinn sonrió

-Rachel Berry desordenada, me gustaría ver eso

-Por supuesto que no dirás lo mismo por las mañanas- de pronto Rachel se puso sería, apretó con fuerza las sabanas y miró a Quinn- tengo algo que decirte

Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad

-que- La voz apenas le salía

-ronco…- La cara de espanto de Rachel era un poema

Quinn sintió como sus músculos se relajaban

-Roncas?

-si, soy como una pequeña locomotora- soltó la sabana lentamente- Quizás después de todo sería mejor que me fuera al sofá y…

Quinn negó con la cabeza y se metió a la cama

-Basta de tonterías Rachel, no creo que dormir en ese maldito sofá sea mejor que escucharte roncar… de hecho creo que es un poco adorable, ven a la cama e intentemos dormir, ok?

Rachel asintió en silencio y se metió a la cama.

* * *

Quinn no podía dormir, abrazo la almohada y movió sus pies un poco hacia Rachel, sentía los ruidos de la ciudad y veía como las luces se colaban por la ventana, pero más que nada todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en Rachel, la morena tenía la piel más suave que jamás había imaginado y ese aroma… No podía dormir y se sentía tan tremendamente estúpida por haber pensado que estando ahí, en Nueva York, las cosas mejorarían… Una oleada de tristeza la inundó y no pudo reprimir un hondo suspiro, deseaba que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas para ella ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba lo difícil? Primero fue el engaño, Beth, la adopción, la madre de Rachel, nuevamente Beth… y ahora estos sentimientos que la atormentaban día y noche. Sentía tanta impotencia, dolor y alegría, porque sabía que esta vez había elegido a la persona indicada, no era un idiota como Puck o un bobo con complejos como Finn, era ella, Rachel Berry, la estrella, la talentosa y futura chica de oro de Broadway … y nada más alejado de su alcance.

-no puedes dormir?

La voz de Rachel le llego suave como una caricia de media noche, la pillo tan sorpresivamente que ni siquiera fue capaz de decir que no sin que le salieran las lagrimas. Negó con la cabeza aún dándole la espalda a la morena

Sintió de pronto un brazo envolviendo su cintura, sus piernas enredándose con otras igualmente suaves, sobre su espalda la presión de su pecho y el breve calorcito de la respiración de Rachel sobre su nuca

-sea lo que sea que te tiene así… ya pasó Quinn, estás conmigo ahora y nada podrá hacerte daño… por favor- y esta vez la voz de Rachel sonó un poco quebrada por la angustia- Por favor Quinn, no estés triste.

Las sensaciones de Quinn se arremolinaron en su pecho, sentir la angustia en la voz de Rachel, angustia por ella, por su tristeza, por su confusión… Dio media vuelta hasta quedar frente a la morena, bajo un poco y se envolvió en sus brazos, respiro su aroma, apoya su cabeza en ese espacio bajo su cuello, en su clavícula, respirando su aroma, olfateando, haciéndolo suyo, absorbiéndolo para no besarla, ahí, en ese espacio donde palpita su torrente sanguíneo, en ese punto caliente de su cuello, Rachel estrechó su cabeza, la tomó con ambas manos y le permitió quedarse ahí, legitimando su postura.

-Vamos cariño, todo estará bien

La voz de Rachel emerge profunda y ella que está apoyada sobre su garganta siente todas y cada una de las vibraciones, con sus labios apoyados ahí como si no tuviese otro lugar, como si no quisiera fantasear con un beso que nunca será, siente como si sus palabras le dijeran más de lo que en realidad es, cada vibración de su garganta llega a sus labios y esa sensación de absorber todo de ella, la consume, la anula, sus oídos solo escuchan sus voz, sus manos solo pueden sentirla, su aroma lo envuelve todo, la sujeta más cerca de si, inhala profundo

-Hueles a flores silvestres… dentro de muchos años, siempre recordare que esta noche olías a flores silvestres.

Rachel agachó la cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron, sus respiraciones se volvieron pesadas, profundas, el sonido de una bocina fuera, unos gritos y los ladridos del perro de su vecina arruinan el momento. Quinn desvía su mirada, se acurruca en el calor del cuerpo de Rachel y se pregunta si realmente hubo un momento o solo la simplicidad e intensidad de su deseo hablando por ella.

...


	2. Didn't We Almost Have It All?

Hola chicas! … Primero que todo quiero agradecerles los mensajes y review, son un aliciente muy importante para desear continuar con el ff. Segundo acá les traigo la segunda parte de este long-fic. Espero que lo sigan disfrutando y que continúen haciéndome saber sus opiniones acerca de lo que leen.

El cap. De hoy también tiene una canción, una totalmente Broadway, se llama Memory y es del musical Cats. La versión que utilice es la cantada por Ellen Paige.

La mayoría de los personajes de este ff no me pertenecen.

Disfruten!

**A VECES UNA FANTASÍA**

**Capitulo 2.- Didn't We Almost Have It All?**

Todo ha sido mucho o todo ha sido demasiado poco, para Quinn las cosas se han vuelto difíciles, ha despertado esa mañana con sensación de pérdida, con el vacío de Rachel junto a su cama y con un olor a abandono que la volvió a la realidad, Nueva York no estaba hecho para ella o al revés, el asunto en sí era que había terminado derramando lagrimas sobre la almohada porque nada en ese viaje había sido como lo que esperaba, la ambigüedad, la profundidad del deseo de ambas seguía penando con la misma fuerza, si no era aún con más, desde que había decidido retomar su contacto con la morena.

Comienza a hacer su maleta de forma acelerada, como una cobarde, intentando salir de ahí antes de la llegada de Rachel, sabe que no está haciendo las cosas bien, que debería esperar, hablar con ella y despedirse ¿pero no sería eso aumentar aún más lo inconcluso que era todo? ¿Cómo podría despedirse de ella sin decirle lo que sus labios, lo que su corazón pugnaba por decir?… No, debía salir de ahí ahora, volver a Yale o con Judy y simplemente… aprender a respirar. No notó el sonido de la puerta o los pasos de la otra chica en el pasillo, solo fue consciente de la llegada de Rachel cuando sintió que sus llaves caían al suelo y la miraba lanzando acusaciones por los ojos.

-Rach. Yo…

-Te vas?

-este viaje, Nueva York… no ha sido lo que esperaba

-apenas llevas un día aquí!... has estado conmigo en todo momento y no hemos salido por la ciudad… yo no he sido suficiente?

La voz dolorosa de Rachel atravesó sus oídos y se posó como una puntada en medio de su pecho, dio un paso hacia ella

-No!... no es… no eres tu Rachel

-eres tú?- pregunto irónica la morena

-si, soy yo! … yo no…- La voz se le quebró en medio de la oración

Rachel cubrió el espacio entre ellas, tomo el rostro de su amiga con ambas manos y la levantó para encontrarse con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Dímelo, Quinn, qué es lo que está pasando

La rubia intento soltarse de su contacto, pero Rachel presiono y mantuvo el contacto, las lágrimas en los ojos de Quinn corrieron con mayor rapidez por su rostro

-dime que es lo que está sucediendo Quinn

-no lo entenderías

-por supuesto que podría, confía en mí, haría lo que fuera por ti

-no esto… esto no Rachel

-haré lo que sea. Dime lo que sucede y dime lo que tengo que hacer para que todo esto acabe

-No lo sé!

Quinn se separó de ella y se sentó sobre la cama, las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas y mientras buscaba la mirada de Rachel negaba lentamente

-no lo sé Rachel, no lo sé

Rachel se sentó junto a ella, rodeo sus hombros y acunó la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho, le acarició el cabello lentamente

-no vas a irte, sea la razón que sea que te trajo aquí… olvídalo ya Quinn, estas aquí, conmigo… las cosas definitivamente van a mejorar, lo juro cariño.

* * *

Rachel la ha invitado a ver su audición, ha pensado que quizás le gustaría que pasaran el día juntas, ha regresado, cuando iba camina al teatro, solo por ella, para no dejarla sola y por eso se ha encontrado con ella en plano ataque de cobardía. Mira a través de la ventana del metro y sonríe bobamente a su reflejo, Rachel ha limpiado sus lágrimas y besado sus mejillas, le ha dado la mano y le dijo que no habría nada que ella no pudiese hacer por ella. Quinn siente que desfallece de felicidad apenas contenida, el cielo parece más azul o es ella que se siente como si fuera parte de un final feliz.

El teatro es más oscuro y los compañeros de Rachel más estrafalarios de lo que ella en realidad quería admitir, le causa un poco de gracia ver como casi todos tienen algo de los miembros de New Directions. Hay una chica que se cree Whitney Houston y que le recuerda terriblemente a Mercedez, un chico con una boa de plumas rosadas y una chaqueta de lentejuelas rojas pavoneándose en el escenario demasiado parecido a Kurt, así con muchos de otros compañeros que estaban en el lugar, pero dos en especial llamaron su atención, una pareja que hablaba junto al escenario al final del pasillo, no se parecían a nadie que ella hubiese conocido, no al menos a dos personas que esperas ver en NYADA, él era demasiado alto, rubio, hermoso pero de aspecto severo, parecía un hombre dispuesto a atacarte si se lo permitías, pero algo en sus ojos también le indicó que el chico era dulce, había demasiada ternura oculta en ellos, lo supo porque el chico la miró fijamente, ella le sonrió de forma amigable, de todos en ese lugar él era lejos el único con el que podría llegar ser amiga. Junto a él estaba la mujer, una chica, con su vestido azul, su pelo rojo y piel blanca era más parecida a lo que sería una bailarina de ballet clásico que a una cantante y actriz de Broadway. La chica siguió la mirada de su acompañante hasta ellas y sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente y una gran sonrisa dirigida a Rachel hizo que su rostro se viera aún más hermoso de lo que ya era, Quinn frunció el ceño molesta, deseo internamente haberse arreglado un poco más.

-Rach!

-Liv!

Rachel soltó su mano y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de la otra mujer, la sonrisa de Quinn desapareció por completo, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y una molestia absurda en la base del estomago, el chico paso junto a las dos mujeres abrazadas y se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella

-Eres amiga de Rachel?

-si

-De Lima?

-si

-Eres Quinn?

La rubia levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su interlocutor

-si… tu quien eres?

-Alexei… Alex para las amigas de Rachel

Quinn le volvió a sonreír, le agradaba esa confianza y coquetería absurda en él, su mirada volvió a posarse en Rachel y su demasiado prolongado abrazo con la otra chica, Alex, siguió su mirada y soltó una carcajada corta y un poco fría para ser de verdadero humor.

-Ellas son artistas, los artistas somos demasiado emocionales, Olivia acaba de regresar de una viaje que hizo la compañía a España y no se ha visto con Rachel hace un mes.

Quinn sintió que algo más se retorcía por dentro, ella había pasado meses sin saber de Rachel, meses, y aún así cuando llegó fue ella quien se lanzo a sus brazos, ella, no Rachel.

-ya, se lo que es separarse de los compañeros…

-pero ellas no son solo compañeras, hay algo más ahí

Quinn palideció, sintió las rodillas temblorosas

-algo… algo más?

Alex, la miró levantando una ceja levemente

-ellas se quieren- Dejó que el cuchillo se retorciera un poco más en el corazón de la rubia, mientras estudiaba atentamente sus reacciones- … son amigas.

Quinn sintió que su pecho se aliviaba, aún así las palabras de Alex y el tonó un tanto burlón y cruel que utilizó para decirle aquello quedaron dando vuelta dentro de la rubia, quiso encontrarse con la mirada de él y entonces lo vio, Alex la miraba con ese aire burlón de autosuficiencia, como si el supiese mucho más, bien, él claramente sabía mucho más por el modo en que, ahora sí, soltó una carcajada llena de humor

-No hay mejor manera de saber qué relación une a dos chicas que hacerlas retorcer un poco por los celos.

Quinn sintió temor

-No te conozco

-oh! No hay problema con eso- y mientras la tomaba del brazo fue caminando con ella hacía los asientos más cercanos al escenario- Soy un libro abierto para las chicas, soy guapo, inteligente y el protagonista de esta obra y lo más importante… yo si parezco conocerte a ti

Quinn camino en silencio junto a él, se pregunto si quizás no sería mejor alejarse un poco, toda esa confianza en si mismo que el generaba la hacía sentir un poco incomoda, vulnerable. Alex le sonrió de lado

-quieres ver el espectáculo?

-creí que hoy eran las audiciones

-si, pero ellos audicionan cantando y bailando, es realmente un espectáculo

-Wow, Broadway tras bambalinas… Rachel ha soñado con este momento toda su vida

-lo sé, se ha encargado de todos en NYADA lo sepamos- sonrió a Quinn mientras la llevaba hacia una fila de asientos en medio del teatro- estos son los mejores asientos, mejor audio y visual de todo.

-en realidad, solo quisiera escuchar a Rachel- Quinn buscó a su amiga con la mirada

-tienes para un rato más, Olivia ya se apropio de ella y seguramente querrá contarle todo sobre España

-ya, imagino que tendrán muchas cosas de las cuales hablar

Alex la miro seriamente, estudiándola un poco

-Estas equivocada respecto a eso, Rachel no…

-Pero Olivia si

Alex guardo silencio

-De todas formas, yo solo soy una vieja compañera de Rachel- Le sonrió al chico y tomo suavemente su brazo- Bueno, tu pareces saber muchas cosas de mi, cuéntame un poco de ese protagónico que dices tener.

Alex se mostró sonriente y comenzó a hablarle sin parar de sus obras y presentaciones para NYADA y algunas compañías apenas conocidas, Quinn fingía escucharlo e incluso una o dos veces realmente se esforzó en hacerlo, pero cada pensamiento estaba en Rachel, unos metros más atrás abrazada a esa chica, olvidándose por completo de ella.

* * *

Podría jurar que llevaba una hora escuchando sin parar al parlanchín amigo de Rachel, hasta que por fin Rachel se digno a recordarla, se acercó a ella seguida por la otra chico y Quinn tuvo que hacer una mueca mental de disgusto, su rostro sin embargo era imperturbable.

-Quinn! Lamento no haber…

Quinn levantó una mano interrumpiéndola, no se sentía con animo de escuchar escusas

-No importa Rachel, de hecho un amigo tuyo se ha presentado y hemos pasado un buen rato juntos, no Alex?

Alex se paró tras Quinn y le sonrió a Rachel, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada sosteniendo la mirada retadora de su rubia amiga como para prestarle atención. La colorina se paró en medio de ellas y rompió el contacto visual, estiro su mano hacía Quinn y sonrió, para gusto de la rubia, un poco falsamente.

-Soy Olivia Kensington, lamento haber monopolizado a Rachel, es solo que la extrañaba muchísimo

Quinn le tomo la mano, le dio un apretón firme y le devolvió la misma sonrisa

-Quinn Fabray, no te preocupes, llevo monopolizando a Rachel desde que llegué a Nueva York, francamente creo que ambas necesitábamos un respiro

Rachel tosió levemente y Alex le dio un codazo imperceptible a Quinn en las costillas mientras sonreía de lado.

-voy a prepararme, vienes Quinn?

Alex dio un paso hacia adelante y pasó a Quinn un brazo por los hombros

-ella va a quedarse conmigo Rachel, ya sabes cómo mata el espectáculo ver todo tras bambalinas, será mucho mejor que se sorprenda al ver el show en el escenario y no asesinar la magia el primer día que nos ve.

-Es eso lo que quieres Quinn?

-si, creo que me quedare con Alex

Rachel torció un poco los labios y Quinn creyó ver en los ojos de la morena un destello de algo parecido a la furia

-Bien, haz lo que quieras.

Antes de que ella pudiera responderle, Rachel dio media vuelta y se dirigió a toda velocidad al otro lado del teatro.

* * *

Había estado escuchando y viendo bailar a demasiadas personas para el gusto de Quinn, estaba ansiosa, deseaba escuchar luego la canción que había preparado para su audición tanto como deseaba haber ido tras ella cuando la invito a los bastidores. Alex la tocó levemente alertándola de que por fin era el turno de Rachel, Quinn se removió incomoda y nerviosa, comenzó a sonar la melodía y en media de una nube de luz azul apareció ella, fue inevitable para la rubia sonreir.

_**Memory, turn your face to the moonlight**_

_Recuerdo, vuelve tu cara a la luz de la luna_

_**Let your memory lead you**_

_Deja a tu recuerdo guiarte_

_**Open up, enter in**_

_Ábrelo y entra en él_

_**If you find there the meaning of what happiness is**_

_Si encuentras ahí el significado de lo que es la felicidad_

_**Then a new life will begin**_

_Entonces una nueva vida comenzará_

Alex se movió incomodo y golpeo levemente el brazo de la silla

-Demonio!

-Que? Que sucede?

-ella encontró una canción que no es de amor y la hizo totalmente romántica

-eso no es bueno?

-Eso es genial… es solo que no se me ocurrió a mí

_**Memory, all alone in the moonlight**_

_Recuerdo, abandonada a la luz de la luna_

_**i can smile at the old days**_

_Puedo sonreír a esos viejos días_

_**i was beautiful then**_

_En los que fui bella_

_**i remember the time i knew what happiness was**_

_Recuerdo el tiempo en que sabía lo que era la felicidad_

Quinn comenzó a sentir un frío helado por el cuerpo, conocía a Rachel, sabía que la elección de la canción no había sido completamente azarosa producto de desear un protagonico, ella realmente quería decir lo que decía la canción, ella quería recordar y podía jurar que sus recuerdos estaban totalmente dirigidos al tiempo en el que Finn la había echo feliz… si tan solo ella pudiera

_**let the memory live again**_

_Deja el recuerdo vivir de nuevo_

_**burnt out ends of smokey days**_

_Llegan a fin los días inciertos_

_**The stale cold smell of morning**_

_Y el rancio y frio aroma de la mañana_

_**The streetlamp dies, another night is over**_

_La farola se extingue, otra noche acaba_

_**Another day dwaning**_

_Otro día está amaneciendo_

_**daylights i must wait for the sunrise**_

_Luz del día, debo esperar por el amanecer_

_**i must think of a new life**_

_Debo pensar en una nueva vida_

_**and i mustn't give in**_

_y no me debo dar por vencida_

_**when the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too**_

_Cuando el amanecer llegue, esta noche, será también un recuerdo_

_**and a new day will begin**_

_Y un nuevo día comenzará_

_**Sunlight throught the dreams isomer**_

_Luz del día a través de los sueños reprimidos_

Era una canción maravillosa, Rachel podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su cuerpo, deseaba tanto poder decirle a Quinn tantas cosas, que la deseaba, que la quería por completo en su vida, que se había equivocado por completo al estar con Jesse o Finn y que estaba completamente aterrada de lo que eso podía significar…

_**Endless masquerading**_

_Una farsa sin fin_

_**Like a flower as the dawn is breaking**_

_Como una flor, como el amanecer está acabando_

_**The memory is fading**_

_El recuerdo está desapareciendo_

Aún así sentía, que si existía algún modo correcto de decir lo que quería de ella era esa canción, mientras cantaba los últimos versus, tomó aire, busco encontrar la mirada de Quinn y todo lo demás desapareció, su corazón se lleno de un sentimiento que no podía dejar salir si no era por eso ruego melódico que le hizo… quería que ella supiera, que estaba ahí, esperando por ella. Haciendo una promesa que cumpliría si ella era capaz de entender todo lo que significaban sus palabras.

_**Touch me, it's so easy to leave me**_

_Tócame, es tan fácil dejarme_

_**All alone with the memory**_

_Abandonada con los recuerdos_

_**Of my days in the sun**_

_De mis días en la gloria_

_**If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is**_

_Si me tocas, entenderás lo que es la felicidad_

_**Look, a new day is begun.**_

_Mira! Un nuevo día ha comenzado_

Quinn podía sentir la maravillosa conexión entre las dos, los ojos de Rachel no dejaban de mirarla y ella casi podía llegar a creer que esos últimos versos habían sido solo para ella, lo deseaba tanto. Unas lágrimas silenciosas escaparon de sus ojos. Alex rompió el encanto cuando entrelazó su mano con la de ella y la miró con preocupación

-Estas bien?

-si-su voz soño como un susurró apenas contenido, le apretó la mano cariñosamente y le devolvió una sonrisa- Si, Alex, estoy bien.

Rachel parpadeo confundida, las luces de los focos la cegaron por completo y luego solo pudo ver las manos entrelazadas de Quinn y Alex, sus sonrisas. Bajó del escenario furiosa, se acercó a la rubia, la tomó del brazo y la saco casia rastras hasta llevarla a su vestidor

-hey!, Rachel, que demonios…?- Preguntó Quinn molesta por la actitud violenta de su amiga.

-¿qué haces coqueteando con mi compañero?-la interrumpió Rachel, mientras cerraba la puerta de un golpe

-¿qué?

-te conozco, se cuando aparece la Quinn coqueta, los roces en el brazo, todo!

-Rachel estas equ…

-te lo advierto Quinn, mantente alejada de él

-o qué?

-… solo mantente alejada

-termina con esto! Es imposible que yo pueda llegar a sentir algo por él

- y es imposible que él pueda llegar a sentir algo por ti, es totalmente gay y es mejor que te lo metas en la cabeza y dejes de hacer el ridículo

-no me hables así

-no te comportes como una idiota, entonces. No estás aquí para coquetear con todos mis compañeros

-no, estoy aquí porque… recuérdame ¿por qué estoy aquí en realidad Rachel?

-estas aquí porque tuviste una crisis nerviosa y me compadecí lo suficiente como para desear que estuvieses aquí conmigo… no hagas que me arrepienta. Deja. De. Coquetear. Con. Alex.

-no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de decirme algo como eso… lastima?

Quinn tenía los ojos brillantes al borde de las lágrimas, Rachel la miró y algo dentro de ella se suavizó de inmediato

-oh! Quinn cariño no fue eso…

Intentó dar un paso hacía ella, pero su amiga retrocedió

-No Rachel, no quiero tu lástima, no ahora.

Quinn salió furiosa de la habitación intentando alejarse lo más posible de Rachel, no podía imaginar cómo fue capaz de decirle eso, ella pensó que esa canción había significado tanto para ambas "idiota" se reprendió.

Rachel salió tras ella, y comenzó a llamarla por el pasillo, sus manos temblaban, estaba haciendo un escándalo, su primer escándalo en su primera audición por algo que escapaba totalmente de sus manos.

-Quinn!, ven acá, no es… Quinn!

Alex apareció al final del pasillo y Quinn corrió a sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos, Rachel sintió una nueva punzada de celos recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Quinn!

-que pasó- preguntó preocupado Alex mientras acogía a la rubia en sus brazos y veía a Rachel caminar furiosa hacia ellos.

-Vámonos, no quiero verla

-pero…

-quieres enseñarme la ciudad si o no?

-… si, si

-entonces vamos

Quinn le lanzó una última mirada a Rachel, una mirada totalmente desafiante, tomó de la mano a Alex y salió con el del teatro. Rachel quedó ahí, estática, en medio del pasillo, había alcanzado el cielo, casi había sentido que todo lo que había deseado que ella entendiera era posible, que había algo ahí, una conexión. No entendía lo había sucedido, pero no podía creer que Quinn la hubiee abandonado de ese modo.

* * *

Sintió las risas y su voz a través de la puerta, estaba furiosa y totalmente confundida, no sabía que decir o hacer, pero ahí estaba, a esa hora de la madrugada y temblando de rabia porque ella había decidido largarse con su estúpido compañero. Intento respirar profundo y calmarse antes de que ella entrara por la puerta y le soltara quizás que cosa, se sentía capaz de hacerlo, de hecho algo en su estomago la urgía a hacerlo, a gritarle lo… en realidad le gustaría poder explicar ese sentimiento de traición, "no es nada, no es nada" se repitió durante toda la noche, pero cuando las horas fueron pasando tenía la certeza de que era algo y de que ese algo realmente era difícil de explicar y sobretodo sabía que no quería hacer frente a eso, no cuando ella se había ido con otro. Alex. Un chico.

La puerta se abrió y entro Quinn tambaleándose hasta llegar a la pared, apoyó su espalda y afirmo las manos en sus piernas intentando respirar con calma. Estaba completamente borracha. Rachel encendió la luz de la mesilla junto al sofá, su amiga levantó la cabeza sorprendida, esbozo una sonrisa y se enderezó para poder acercarse a ella.

-Rach.. Racheeel!

-estas completamente borracha

-nooo- Quinn lanzaba pequeñas sonrisas entre las palabras- No, quizás solo un poco

Se tropezó con la alfombra y Rachel corrió a sujetarla, sus cuerpos complemente unidos, podía sentir sus senos sobre su pecho, su respiración agitada, su aroma a tabaco y alcohol que en otras circunstancias sería molesto ahora lo encontraba aterradoramente tentador, sexy. Pensamientos peligrosos. Sacudió la cabeza y se deshizo de la idea, ya sabía que no era algo en lo que debiera detenerse a pensar si no quería salir herida de todo eso.

-Vamos a la cama, Quinn

El sentimiento de rabia y celos que pudo llegar a sentir se esfumo y fue reemplazado por una profunda tristeza ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Acaso pensaba que Quinn sería capaz de llegar a quererla, desearla? Mientras acompañaba a Quinn a la habitación supo que lo que sea que estaba pasando con ella y sus sentimientos no podía ser correspondido, era imposible y suplicaba que fuese totalmente momentánea esa sensación de pseudo enamoramiento, sabía que podía ser posible, lo había escuchado de una de sus compañeras en NYADA, enamorarse de hombres y mujeres, no tenía complejos con eso, incluso si a partir de ahora, de esa cosa totalmente extraña y asfixiante que sentía por su antigua compañera descubría que era totalmente gay no tenía problema, sus padres eran unas personas adorables y la habían criado en la total tolerancia y aceptación personal… ella solo quería no estar enamorada de su, ahora, mejor amiga. No quería terminar con el corazón roto.

Quinn de pronto se detuvo y se volteó hacía ella que estaba justo detrás, su rostro totalmente serio, sus ojos brillantes

-No pasó nada con Alex

Rachel volvió a sentir algo en el estomago

-no quiero saberlo

Pasó a su lado queriendo entrar a la habitación, pero Quinn la tomó fuerte del brazo y la detuvo junta a ella, cerca de su cuerpo

-Hablo en serio Rachel, sabes que nada pasó entre él y yo

-porque no le atraen las chicas

-de hecho le atraen las chicas y los chicos. Apuesto que no lo sabías, eh?

-Apuesto a que estabas muy alegre cuando te enteraste

-De hecho solo pude llorar… -Quinn se apagó completamente y dirigió una mirada triste a Rachel- Lástima, Rach? … De todas las cosas nunca imagine.

-Fue rabia, estabas conmigo Quinn y me ignoraste por completo

-Siempre hay algo de verdad en la ira… De cualquier forma solo conversé con Alex, fue muy amable ¿sabes? Hablo conmigo y me contó un montón de cosas acerca de tu obra, de ti en NYADA… todo lo que tú no hiciste porque estabas demasiado entretenida con Olivia Kensington.

-Quinn.

-voy a dormir

La rubia le dio la espalda a Rachel y se sentó en la cama, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar torpemente su camisa.. Rachel la miró fijamente, se sentó a su lado intentando que ella la mirara, Los movimientos de Quinn se volvieron torpes, se levantó del lado de la cama y comenzó a pasearse molesta

-Demonios! No puedo hacerlo.

Rachel la miró con una semi sonrisa, la tomó de la mano interrumpiendo su paseo y la acercó a ella.

-Ven aquí, yo lo hago.

Quinn de pie frente a ella tembló imperceptiblemente. Su respiración se detuvo un minutos mientras Rachel comenzó a desabotonar lentamente su camisa. Nunca imaginó que Rachel la desnudaría, nunca creyó que podría sentir el roce de sus fríos dedos sobre su piel. Inspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. Sintió sus manos bajar a través de su pecho, sus senos dolían, estaba seguro de que Rachel podría ver lo que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo, bajó la mirada intentando encontrar la de ella.

Ok, ayudarla había sido una mala idea, se sentía terriblemente excitada, nunca pensó que hacerlo podría llegar a ser tan erótico, sus dedos temblaban, tenía tantos deseos de tocarla, ahí, en ese punto sensible que sobresalía de la tela de la camisa. Intentó obviarlo, aún cuando su respiración se había vuelto difícil, un poco jadeante, demonios, pensó mientras intentaba concentrarse en el movimiento de sus manos, en que momento maldito a Quinn se le ocurrió no ponerse sostenes. Trató de reprimir el impulso que la llevaba a tocar la piel de su vientre, Quinn se inclinó un poco hacia ella provocando que su camisa se abriera un poco más, un poco de sus dorados cabellos rozaron la mejilla de la morena. Rachel levantó la cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron, se puso en pie lentamente, podía sentir como cada parte de la piel de Quinn se adhería a la de ella, cada roce ya era un contacto directo. Tomo con dedos temblorosos el cuello de la camisa de ella y lo tiró hacia atrás, bajó la camisa lentamente por sus hombros y entonces Quinn le acarició la mejilla, apenas supo en qué momento sus labios se encontraron.

Fue una presión salvaje de su boca, besándose, transportándolas a ese lugar donde lo único importante es el tacto, el sabor y el olor de la otra. Quinn entrelazó sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello de Rachel, mordió sus labios suavemente mientras Rachel recuperaba el control del beso en una envestida aún más salvaje, Quinn gimió bajito, se arqueó contra el cuerpo de la otra, dejando sus senos desnudos al alcance la de la boca de Rachel. Se quedó helada, entre la excitación y el horror, cuando sintió la húmeda boca de ella sobre uno de sus pezones.

- Oh, Dios

Quinn volvió a cerrar los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, solo importaba Rachel y ella. Por fin. Era alcanzar completamente la felicidad.

Cayeron sobre la cama abrazadas la una a la otra, Quinn se sentó sobre Rachel y comenzó a besarla despacio, demorándose un poco en los puntos sensible de la chica. Rachel gimio despacio cuando Quinn le fue bajando el bretel de la camisola, besando cada espacio de su piel, deseaba tanto que la besara ahí, necesitaba tanto sentirla, empujó sus caderas hacía la rubia, ella comenzó a subir una mano por su pierna mientras con sus labios seguía bajando a través de su cuello

-He deseado esto… todo el maldito día.

Rachel escucho desde la lejanía de su deseo las palabras de Quinn, algo en ella se enfrío terriblemente, sus musculos se tensaron, la rubia pudo percibirlo porque detuvo sus caricias y se estudio confundida la reacción de Rachel a sus caricias.

-Rachel?

La morena abrió los ojos, la empujo y se bajó de la cama acomodando su ropa

-No puedo hacerlo

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?

Rachel no sabía lo que esperaba de todo eso, pero no era exactamente cubrir la vacante que había dejado un idiota que la había emborrachado y dejado en la puerta de su casa, ella quería más, no deseaba ser el reemplazo o el desfogue pasional de Quinn solo porque ella no era capaz de verla. Ella quería más y lo que Quinn le estaba ofreciendo no era suficiente… ni mucho menos lo suficiente.

-no vas a saciar el deseo que sientes por él conmigo

-qué?

-ya lo oíste… no voy a permitir que me utilices de algún modo, si no pudiste estar con él, no esperes que yo termine el trabajo sucio.

-Rachel no…

-No quiero oírlo Quinn… no quiero oírte y no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de hacer algo como esto

Se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda mientras se dirigía al baño

-por qué simplemente no dices que te desagrada hacer algo como esto conmigo?

Rachel se detuvo a mitad del camino, se volteo a verla con los ojos fulgentes de indignación

-qué?

Quinn la miró desde la cama, su rostro serio

-ya me oíste, no me hagas repetirlo

-es que no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de decir algo así ¡No fui yo quien salió a beber con un completo desconocido!

-Y eso que demonios tiene que ver! Estás utilizando mi salida con Alex como escusa, estás completamente aterrada de poder llegar a experimentar algo distinto

-entonces se trata de eso? Querías jugar a la liberada sexual conmigo?

El rostro de Quinn palideció y su cara se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado

-estas sacando las cosas deliberadamente de contexto, no es eso lo que quería decir

-Pues no sé si quiero saber lo que realmente quisiste decirme

-porque tienes miedo

-porque estoy absolutamente cansada de tener esta conversación estando tu media borracha! Sea la razón que sea por lo que acaba de suceder esto entre nosotras, no quiero hablarlo contigo siendo apenas consciente de lo que sucede

-No estoy tan borracha como imaginas

-Si, si lo estás… solo, solo duérmete Quinn, mañana hablaremos de todo esto

La rubia pudo ver la decisión en los ojos de la chica, reprimió un bostezo y entonces se dio cuenta que quizás sí se había equivocado en cuanto a cómo habían ido las cosas entre ellas, Rachel volvió a darle la espalda y la dejó sola en la habitación, podía imaginarla sentada sobre el retrete, esperando que ella se durmiera, esperando evitar hablar con ella, intentando olvidar que algo entre ellas había ocurrido esa noche. Decidió cerrar los ojos y obligar a sus músculos a relajarse, sintió el agua de la ducha correr; no había querido hacerle daño, pensó, solo había sido su torpeza, su necesidad de ella, la prerrogativa del alcohol corriendo por sus venas, no fue coraje, son las horas que van terciando en su corazón, azuzándolo a descubrir si el amor era o no era… A hecho todas sus apuestas esa noche y Rachel respondió cerrando la puerta. El dolor apenas lo aguanta.

Finge una respiración acompasada, puede sentir el leve sonido de la manilla al girarse, los pies descalzos de Rachel caminando sobre el piso alfombrado, las sabanas correrse, su olor a flores, la suavidad de su piel. Ella cree que duerme y Quinn no quiere defraudarla, no quiere enfrentarse a más verdades dolorosas, siente la mirada de su compañera sobre ella y de repente un calorcillo le recorre la espalda y se fija sobre su nuca. Es una lástima, piensa Quinn, que ella sea generosa solo en la oscuridad, solo cuando tocarse puede no significar nada, primero fue su mano acariciando su cabello, luego fueron sus piernas y su abrazo, ahora es su cuerpo. El brazo de Rachel envuelve su cintura y su pierna se posa entre las piernas de ella, sus pies buscando calor, respirando sobre su nuca, sus dedos entrelazándose con los de ella. No podrá dormir. Siente que son muchas las limitaciones y que ella no puede, no puede con un amor que parece ser, pero que al final terminando nunca siendo.


	3. The heart brings you back

Hola! .. no tengo mucho que decir excepto que lamento enormemente la tardanza y que cometí un error porque la canción del cap. Anterior es de Elein Paige (Ellen es la actriz de Juno… jejeje).

Agradezco los review, me encantan esos mensajes! Supongo que es porque son unas muy amorosas lectoras y solo dicen cosas lindas

La canción de este cap es de Marina & the diamonds y se llama Starring Role.

Los personajes en su mayoría pertenecen a Murphy.

**HABÍA UNA VEZ UNA FANTASÍA**

**Capitulo 3.- The Heart Brings You Back**

Tenemos una tendencia natural a llenar los espacios vacios, pensó Quinn. Esa mañana se ha despertado deseando poder explicar, hablar con Rachel acerca de lo que había sucedido entre ellas la noche anterior, no quiere que su amistad con la morena se rompa por algo que jamás debió pasar, pero Rachel es testaruda y la ha recibido con una ira renovada que nunca imagino por la noche cuando la sintió abrazada a su espalda. Hay una tendencia natural del hombre a llenar sus vacios, Quinn lo sabe, porque esa mujer frente a ella ha rellenado todos los vacios que ambas han dejado la noche pasada, con palabras que no le pertenecen, con hechos equivocados.

Quinn había decidido que no podía más, aún cuando esa mañana ha actuado en contra de su propia promesa y ha buscado la mirada de Rachel a través de la mesa para comenzar a dar una explicación que no quiere ser escuchada; por eso cuando abre la boca y se da cuenta del estado jodido de todo, entre las tostadas con mermelada y la creciente hostilidad de Rachel ha soltado que esa misma tarde hará las maletas y volverá a casa, con Judy, porque piensa que finalmente, todo lo que le ha dado Nueva York ha sido un jodido y doloroso vacio que de alguna forma debe intentar volver a llenar.

Rachel la mira con una palidez exasperante para alguien que está demasiado ocupada haciéndola sentir incómoda, retuerce un paño de cocina entre sus manos mientras busca, por primera vez esa mañana, conectar con su mirada.

-por la tarde no estaré

-Lo sé

-… No puedes solo…

-Ambas sabemos que es lo mejor no estar aquí cuando llegues por la noche- la interrumpe Quinn mientras acerca la taza de café a sus labios.

-Ambas lo sabemos?... dame un poco de crédito y deja que piense por mi misma

-Rach…

-Porque yo no quiero que te marches… desearía que solo dejaras de ser tan experta en escaparte

-experta en escaparme? … estás haciendo todo lo que está a tu alcance para que desee alejarme de ti ¿aún así yo soy la que siempre huye?

-…

-Estoy harta de todo este pasivo-agresivo en el que estamos cayendo, así que o dejas esta actitud ahora mismo o entonces haré lo único que parece aceptable para ambas!

-pasivo-agresivo?- Rachel la miraba perpleja, sus facciones de pronto se endurecieron, tiró lejos el paño que sostenía entre las manos y se alejo de ella- No pienses por un minuto que voy a permitir que me des un ultimátum en mi propia casa.

Quinn fue tras ella

-No es eso lo que he hecho… Rachel, no me des la espalda, estamos hablando!

-tú no me des ordenes, esta conversación nunca debió haber existido, lo de anoche nunca debió haber pasado y sobre todo tu viaje ha sido un error si lo que has esperado de él ha sido esto!

Rachel se volteó para encontrarse con el rostro de Quinn desencajado por el dolor

-Estoy aquí por ti…

-no lo parece

-esto es por Alex?

-Alex? Qué demonios tiene que ver Alex en todo esto? Acabas de conocer al tipo y ya tiene que salir en nuestras conversaciones?

-Estamos discutiendo

-Lo que sea!... no puedo creer que seas tan idiota como para creer que Alex podría llegar a querer algo con alguien como tú

-Alguien como yo? Que se supone que quieres decir con eso?... soy lo bastante mujer como para poder salir con todos los malditos Alex de esta ciudad.

-Ni siquiera lo pondría en duda, ¿no es eso lo que has comenzado a hacer desde ayer?

-ayer- Quinn piensa en su estúpida pelea y su huida con Alex desde el teatro- lo de ayer fue un error

Las manos de Rachel se crispan sobre una chaqueta que está descolgando, su voz sale calmada, mientras se la pone lentamente, evitando a toda costa mirar a Quinn

-por supuesto que si- Rachel quiere creer que las palabras de Quinn no le han hecho daño, que ella también cree que estar en los brazos de la otra y compartir lo que ellas habían compartido ha sido un error- El error más estúpido de todos

Quinn cae en la cuenta de que ambas no están hablando de lo mismo, no quiere tener esa pelea, no quiere tener que confesarle que "eso" que ella cree equivocado es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida, pero tampoco quiere tener que cargar con la idea de que no ha hecho todo lo que está a su alcance para calmar esta situación que se les ha ido de las manos

-No es eso…

De pronto nota que Rachel a tomado su cartera y se dirige a la puerta

-que haces?

-me largo

-Rachel no!

La morena se detiene un momento, unos segundos casi imperceptibles, pero luego reanuda la marcha sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

-Rachel, te juro que si te marchas ahora no estaré cuando regreses!

Rachel toma el pomo de la puerta, voltea a mirarla con los ojos más enfurecidos y tristes que ha visto nunca en ella.

-Haz lo que quieras

Lo último que escucha Quinn es el sonido brusco y seco de la puerta al cerrarse.

* * *

Ok, ha pasado posiblemente la peor hora de su vida y luego de eso ha decidido que en realidad es la peor mañana de su vida, porque sin darse cuenta ha llorado por al menos dos horas. Eso tienen los quiebres con alguien que quieres, te descomponen, te agotan, te secan. Ha llorado inconsolablemente deseando que Rachel regrese y le diga que nada de lo que se han gritado fue cierto, que solo fue una discusión sin importancia… que en realidad no quiere que se aleje de ella. Pero las horas pasaron y sus lágrimas se secaron, se ducho y vistió con la misma sangre fría que no creyó tener hasta que luego de entregar a su niña fue necesario continuar con su vida.

Ahora, mientras arregla sus cosas, tiene un rencor salido del reciente abandono de su amiga, recorriéndole las venas, no puede creer no solo que la haya insultado de todas las maneras posibles, sino que además la ha abandonado… Maldita sea esa mujer!... la ha abandonado, le ha dicho que no le importa si se marcha y que lo que ha pasado o casi pasado entre ellas ayer a sido un error. Y ella apenas puede aguantar los deseos de romper todas las cosas por esa impotencia que siente de que una mujer tan pequeña y delicada como Rachel tenga el poder de causarle tanto daño.

No ha sentido, como parece que ha sido la tónica en esos días en casa de Rachel, la llegada de su compañera hasta que la ha visto en el resquicio de la puerta mirándola un poco avergonzada, jugando nerviosa con las llaves. Quinn quiere fingir que no le ha causado un sobresalto verla ahí, de hecho cree hacerlo muy bien ordenándole a cada unos de los músculos de su cuerpo que se mantengan alerta y en tensión… no quiere volver a bajar la guardia frente a Rachel.

Rachel carraspea nerviosa, Quinn sin mirarla dobla la última camiseta y la pone dentro de la maleta

-se te ha quedado algo?- pregunta

Los labios de Rachel se mantuvieron cerrados, Quinn volteo a mirarla asustada

-ha pasado algo?

La morena negó levemente

-he… he venido a decirte… no te vayas.

-…

-Quin?

La rubia cerró su maleta y la golpeo con rabia para luego volver a mirar furiosa a Rachel

-Ahora?... has venido AHORA a decirme que no me marche?

-si

-has estado toda la mañana fuera y has decidido que justo ahora es un buen momento para decirme que no me marche… acaso pretendías saber que te estaría esperando todo este tiempo?

-yo…

-eso es lo que ha pasado!... has estado fuera por horas y decidiste que ahora era un buen momento, después de todo es la idiota de Quinn Fabray. Seguramente te ha estado esperando toda la maldita mañana!

-No… no es eso

-y un carajo que no

-Quinn

La rubia buscó su chaqueta y tomó la maleta molesta mientras salía de la habitación

-que hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese estado aquí? Habrías ido a Lima e intentarías arreglar las cosas conmigo?

Rachel la miró mientras abría la boca, pero ningún sonido salía de ella, volvió a cerrarla, Quinn la miró decepcionada.

-Por que debería realizar sacrificios que tú no estás dispuesta a realizar por ambas?... por que debería hacerlo después de todas las cosas horribles que me has dicho?

-Quinn por favor, hazlo por mí, hazlo por nosotras… arreglemos esto

Quinn negó lentamente sin voltearse a ver a Rachel que iba tras ella siguiéndola, intentando detenerla.

-no

-Quinn por favor no lo hagas… no puedes hacerlo!

Ahora era su turno, pensó llena de su propio rencor, ahora era su momento, ella sería la que se marchara y Rachel la que tendría que quedarse a recomponer los pedazos. Abrió la puerta y mientras sacaba la maleta le lanzó una última mirada a los ojos llorosos de Rachel

-Por supuesto que puedo.

Cerró la puerta.

Mientras esperaba un taxi Quinn se quedo mirando el vacío. Rachel le había pedido que se quedara y ella la había rechazado ¿no se suponía que devolviéndole el golpe se sentiría mucho mejor? Ella no había querido ser cruel, solo intentaba… bien, si, quería castigarla por haberla abandonado horas atrás y aún así ¿Por qué sentía que en esa decisión impulsiva de intentar herirla, ambas habían perdido? Hizo parar un taxi con mano temblorosa y los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

* * *

Demonios! Que romanticismo tan idiota. Ha llegado hasta el aeropuerto y ha redescubierto el origen de su viaje inicial, ha recordado que era a ella, toda Rachel, a quien extrañaba. Ha recordado que su lejanía había llegado a tornarse insoportable, su voz, su música, su sonrisa brillante. La necesitaba. Y ahora, cuando Rachel le ha pedido que se quede "por ella, por ambas" ella le ha dado la espalda a esa sensación de saber que juntas son una cosa malditamente correcta.

Aún así, porque sigue sintiendo el dolor que le ha provocado esa ira matutina poco merecida, se ha rendido a las suplicas realizadas por Rachel y se ha visto a si misma dentro de un taxi camino a Broadway, ha decidido realizar un acto honesto, uno solo capaz de igualar lo que la morena ha hecho por ambas y ella no ha sido capaz de ver. No podría decir que la ha hecho dirigirse a ese lugar, puede suponer que conoce a Rachel y que si de algún modo el que ella le haya dado la espalda le ha dolido, entonces significa que el único refugio que podría encontrar es en la música.

* * *

Quinn entro en el teatro y pudo escuchar algunos acordes, tenía que ser Rachel, sabía que era Rachel intentando liberarse de cualquier tipo de carga, dio algunos pasos y pudo escuchar con claridad la suave voz de la morena, estaba ahí, en medio del escenario, iluminada con leves luces amarillas, melancólica… triste. Dejó la maleta a un lado y se sentó en el lugar más apartado del teatro, necesitaba concentrarse en la voz de Rachel, en las palabras que sus canciones siempre expresaban.

You're hard to hug, tough to talk to  
**Eres difícil de abrazar, cuesta hablar contigo**

and I never fall asleep, when you're in my bed

**Y nunca duermo, cuando estás en mi cama**

all you give me is a heartbeat

**Todo lo que me das es un latido****  
**i've turned into a statue

**Me he convertido en una estatua****  
**and it makes me feel depressed

**Y me hace sentir deprimida****  
**cause the only time you open up is when we get undressed

**Porque el único momento en el que te expones es cuando nos quitamos la ropa****  
**You don't love me, big fucking deal

**No me amas, maldita puta sorpresa****  
**i'll never tell you how i feel

**Nunca te diré como me siento**  
you don't love me, not a big deal

**No me amas, no es un gran problema**

i'll never tell you how i feel  
**Nunca te diré como me siento**  
it almost feels like a joke to play out the part

**Casi parece una broma el tener que actuar****  
**when you are not the starring role in someone else's heart  
**Cuando no eres el papel estelar en el corazón del otro**

You know i'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role  
**Tu sabes, preferiría caminar sola, que actuar en el papel secundario**

if i can't get the starring role.

**Si no puedo conseguir el papel principal**  
Sometimes i ignore you so i feel in control

**A veces te ignoro, para sentir que tengo el control****  
**cause really, i adore you, and i can't leave you alone  
**Porque en realidad te adoro, y no puedo dejarte sola**

Fed up with the fantasies, they cover what is wrong  
**Alimentada con fantasías que cubren lo que está mal**

come on, baby, let's just, get drunk, forget we don't get on  
**Ven cariño, emborrachémonos, olvidemos que esto no funciona  
**you like my dad, you get on well

**Te agrada mi padre, se llevan bien  
**i send my best, regards from hell  
**Te envío mis mejores saludos desde el infierno**

Quinn siente como si miles de cuchillos le atravesaran por dentro, puede escuchar su canción y a través de ella palpar esa ambigüedad dolorosa que las envuelve a ambas, porque ella desearía de todo corazón, que esa canción fuese un deseo de la morena, una fantasía que le permita descubrir que estar ahí, regresar donde ella, es lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado. Quinn presiono sus manos sobre sus rodillas un poco temblorosas… necesitaba tanto creer que aquello era mucho más que una coincidencia.

it almost feels like a joke to play out the part

**Casi parece una broma el tener que actuar****  
**when you are not the starring role in someone else's heart  
**Cuando no eres el papel estelar en el corazón del otro**

You know i'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role  
**Tu sabes, preferiría caminar sola, que actuar en el papel secundario**

if i can't get the starring role.

**Si no puedo conseguir el papel principal**

i never sent for love, i never had a heart to mend

**Nunca busqué el amor, nunca tuve un corazón que reparar  
**because before the start began, i always saw the end  
**Porque antes de que comenzara siempre vi el final**

yeah, i wait for you to open up, to give yourself to me  
**Espere por ti para que te abrieras, te entregaras a mi**

but nothing's ever gonna give, i'll never set you free  
**Pero no darás nunca nada, nunca te dejare libre**

yeah i'll never set you free  
**Nunca te liberaré**  
it almost feels like a joke to play out the part  
**Casi parece una broma el tener que actuar**

when you are not the starring role in someone else's heart  
**Cuando no eres el papel estelar en el corazón del otro**

you know i'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role

**Sabes, preferiría caminar sola, que jugar el papel secundario****  
**if i can't get the starring role.  
**Si no puedo tener el papel estelar.**

En sus oídos retumban las palabras de Rachel, su canción a mellado tan profundamente dentro de ella que no siente dudas respecto a lo que ha hecho, estar ahí, decidir que vale la pena encontrar la respuesta a todos esos sentimientos. Vale la pena regresar de donde sea y estar con Rachel, quemar todas las oportunidades; porque, se auto convence, estar ahí y escuchar esa canción tan acorde con su situación solo puede significar que esa nube de sensaciones que pende sobre ellas puede convertirse en algo asombroso.

Se levanta con una sonrisa en los labios, alisa su vestido nerviosa, después de todo, puede que piense que están destinadas la una a la otra, pero sabe que Rachel pese a todo puede no recibirla con los brazos abiertos. Camina unos pasos hacia el escenario, su sonrisa tambalea cuando ve a Olivia corriendo directo a los brazos de Rachel, sus pasos se detienen cuando ve a la colorina acariciar levemente la mejilla de Rachel mientras sostiene posesivamente la cintura de su amiga, su sonrisa se esfuma cuando Rachel le sonríe tímidamente y ve como su vista se posa en los labios de su compañera, da media vuelta, no puede verlo, su corazón se rompe. No puede verlo. Una lagrima recorre lentamente su mejilla y corre hacia su maleta, necesita salir de ahí, con pasos acelerados se dirige a la entrada hasta tropezar contra un pecho fuerte y duro.

-Quinn?

Levanta a mirada y se encuentra con el ceño fruncido de Alex, no puede hablar con él ahora, no puede verlo, no puede estar ahí. Pasa por el lado de él intentando salir del lugar, pero Alex la detiene por el brazo.

-Que está pasando? Estas bien?

Quinn mira hacia el escenario, ambas mujeres se susurran al oído, aparta la mirada porque no quiere seguir haciéndose más daño. Alex que ha seguido el rumbo de su mirada y adivinado sus pensamientos la mira con seriedad.

-Es verdad lo que te dije Quinn… No es lo que piensas

Quinn se deshace furiosa de la presión de Alex sobre su brazo, la mira furiosa

-Ahora mismo solo pienso que regresar a sido un tremendo error… y no, no creo que eso este muy lejos de la realidad.

Tomo su maleta y se aleja del compañero de Rachel y por segunda vez en ese día tomó un taxi con la intención de poner toda la distancia posible entre Rachel y ella.

* * *

Rachel ha regresado a casa, tira sus llaves a cualquier lugar, se saca los zapatos y se tira sobre la cama, abraza la almohada del lado de Quinn e inspira profundamente intentando llenarse los pulmones de ella, deja de respirar un instante pensando que así la retiene dentro. Algunas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos ¿Por qué decidió irse? ¿Por qué se alejo de ella de ese modo? Ha estado trabajando toda la tarde en el teatro, ha ensayado y bailado y está agotada al máximo y aún así no ha podido dejar de pensar en ella, en como desearía haber sido lo suficientemente importante para retenerla a su lado.

Olivia ha estado a su lado todo el día, se siente agradecida de ella, sabe que Olivia puede ser agotadora por sus constantes gritos y deseos de ser el centro de atención, pero hoy solo a estado ahí para ella, sabe que no ha sido correcto dejarla estar tanto tiempo a su lado porque cree que genera sentimientos en su compañera que no podrían ser correspondidos, lo cree por el modo tan íntimo que tiene ella de demostrarle su cariño, pero hoy ha sido un bálsamo para esas heridas que le han dejado las discusiones de esa mañana con Quinn. Se reprocha mentalmente por lo estúpida que está siendo, no debió dejar que Olivia se acercara tanto, no debió dejar que Quinn se marchara en primer lugar, debo seguirla, debió estar decidida a buscarla… y ella solo pudo irse al teatro a descargar un sentimiento que solo el regreso de la rubia podría calmar.

* * *

Había pensado en ella todo el maldito día, se había jurado no regresar, se había negado desde que vio a Rachel correr ansiosa a los brazos de Olivia, desde que vio a la colorina acariciar íntimamente la mejilla de la morena, desde el momento en que Rachel decidió no alejarse cuando las caricias de su compañera se volvieron demasiado intimas para una simple amistad, pero no había llegado más lejos que un viaje en taxi y un paseo en el parque. Había decidido por segunda vez en el día regresar donde Rachel, podía ver lo equivocado que eso podía llegar a ser, pero no podía irse de Nueva York así, con las manos vacías y con la sensación de no haber quemado todas sus naves, claro que lo había dado todo en ese beso la noche anterior, pero podía reconocer que habían cosas totalmente equivocadas en la situación y que su historia amorosa podría haberla hecho pensar lo equivocado, y ella no estaba dispuesta a que esta maldita ciudad le ganara, Quinn había viajado porque pretendía resolver los sentimientos que le generaba su amiga, irse no iba a solucionar nada. Esa gran nube seguía pendiendo entre ellas casi más pesada que antes y ninguna estúpida neoyorquina aparecida de quien sabe donde iba a arrebatarle lo que había intentado conseguir todos esos días que llevaba en la ciudad… Aún así estaba nerviosa, golpeo la puerta débilmente.

Rachel atravesó corriendo la habitación, abrió la puerta sin mirar, cuando se encontró con la débil silueta de la rubia apoyada sobre la puerta, pestañeo un poco y volvió a mirarla con sorpresa.

-Quinn…

La rubia levantó la vista hasta encontrar la mirada de Rachel, quería poder decir tantas cosas y las palabras, las sensaciones lo ahogaban todo.

-…Regresaste…

Quinn asintió en silencio

-Por qué?- Su voz sonó más dura que ansiosa y Rachel dio gracias internamente, porque lo único que necesitaba era saber que Quinn había decidido regresar a ella.

-…

-…

-te necesito

Rachel la miró devastada por el dolor de su anterior partida y la sorpresa de su regreso, abrió los brazos para que ella se hundiera en ellos, Quinn dudó solo un momento y se lanzó. Ambas chicas se abrazaron y unieron sus labios en un beso duro, desesperado por las circunstancias que rodeaban todo lo que les pasaba. Quinn la tomó por el pelo y tiro su cabeza levemente hacia atrás, sus movimientos eran bruscos, no había tiempo para ser delicadas cuando lo único que deseaba era saciar esa necesidad de Rachel tanto tiempo reprimida

La voz de Rachel salió apenas, entre los besos y las sensaciones que las caricias de Quinn le estaban provocando

-… No vuelvas… a irte…

Se separaron un poco, Quinn pudo ver como el pecho de ambas se expandía intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire, se acercó un poco más a Rachel deseando aumentar la intimidad entre las dos

-Nunca más- le susurró sobre la piel

Rachel sonrió levemente, podía sentir la garganta seca y el corazón latiéndole desesperado, tiró de Rachel un poco más haciéndola entrar al departamento, Quinn entró su maleta y al cerrar la puerta ambas quedaron de pie, a centímetros de la otra.

Quinn tragó saliva, mientras podía ver las dudas de Rachel levantando nuevamente las barreras entre ellas, quería mantener el control de esa cosa maravillosa que estaban sintiendo ambas, porque podía verlo en las pupilas dilatadas y su respiración apenas sostenida, Rachel había disfrutado estando entre sus brazos. Pero esa tarde, luego de todo lo que había sucedido con ambas, no podían pretender obtener respuestas, esa tarde cualquier dominio debería ser otorgado a las sensaciones.

Rachel se agachó para tomar el asa de la maleta cuando escuchó las palabras de Quinn salir torpemente de sus labios.

-Rachel yo… lo siento.

Rachel apenas se movió, pero soltó la maleta que cayó en medio de ambas con un sonido seco

-sientes haberte ido o sientes lo que acaba de pasar?

La rubia estudió la expresión de la mujer frente a ella.

-… siento haberme ido

Rachel cerró los ojos, suspiró aliviada mientras los músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía en tensión se relajaban. Sonríe, hay un acuerdo tácito, de miradas, de roces conscientes que dicen que hoy, ese momento, no es el adecuado para buscar explicaciones. Todo el día ha sido una acumulación de drama y el agotamiento emocional no les da para comenzar a arruinar el momento, han dado un paso impresionante esa noche cuando ambas se han expuesto en ese abrazo, en ese beso.

Rachel vuelve a tomar la maleta de Quinn, la lleva a su habitación sin preguntarle nada, puede sentir como la rubia la sigue, como no aparta su mirada de ella, alarga su mano y juega con las puntas de su cabello, a Rachel un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, siente algo caliente que se extiende por su cuerpo. Deja la maleta en el suelo y se vuelve hacia Quinn, ella lo esperaba, tiene una sonrisa de suficiencia adorable piensa Quinn mientras se pierde en las pupilas de su amiga, mientras ve como ese verde se vuelve profundo e infinito en el momento en que la rubia decide acercar sus labios a los de ella.

El beso de antes fue desesperado, ansioso y brutal; este en cambio es dulce, un preludio a algo maravilloso que se extiende sobre ambas y las aísla de todo pensamiento inoportuno, Rachel siente que un peso se quita de su pecho mientras rodea con los brazos el cuello de Quinn y siente que la rubia aprisiona su cintura. Momentos atrás a intentado retener su aroma dentro pensando que eso sería suficiente, pero ahora, hundida en sus abrazos y perdida entre los besos y caricias que ambas se dan, sabe que eso nunca sería suficiente, ni levemente.

Quinn besa su cuello y Rachel no puede evitar soltar pequeños suspiros de placer. La morena sentía los latidos de su agitado corazón, su respiración acelerada. Echó la cabeza hacia adelante y hundió sus labios en el oído de Quinn

-Soy yo… dime que soy yo- susurró

-eres tú… nadie más… solo tú

Y cayó suavemente sobre el colchón, sintiendo el peso de Rachel sobre el de ella. Sumergida en una extraña calma que lo envolvió todo, la sensación de que por fin estaba haciendo lo correcto, que ya no tendría que seguir buscando porque ahí acababa todo, ese era su lugar.


	4. Something to talk about

Hola chicos! Lamento un montón la tardanza, pero pasé por una pequeña crisis que implicó hacer y deshacer una veces este capítulo.

Espero que aún quieran seguir leyendo la historia, y bueno, si es así que disfruten con esta nueva entrega.

Les vuelvo a agradecer los mensajes y reviews, son lo mejor para seguir con esto.

La historia es totalmente mía, los personajes son de Glee y esos, lamentablemente, pertenecen a Murphy.

Un abrazo! … disfruten!

**A VECES UNA FANTASÍA**

**Capitulo 4.- ****Something to talk about.**

Es difícil encontrar las palabras que logren expresar la dicha absoluta de saber realizada una fantasía. Esa mañana despertó con la sensación de que ese momento era la culminación de algo que, sin saber, había buscado durante demasiado tiempo, volteo la cara en dirección a Quinn y se hundió en la cama para intentar obtener más del calor que la rubia emanaba, oculto una carcajada de felicidad pura en la almohada y luego se sintió avergonzada ante la posibilidad de que Quinn la encontrara así, con la marca latente del más puro estado de felicidad. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y a medida que se alejaba de la habitación un estado de inquietud amenazaba la alegría matutina que había invadido a Rachel, la noche había transcurrido demasiado rápido, pensó, tenía la sensación de que el tiempo había confabulado en su contra, corrió las cortinas de la sala y mientras los rayos del sol calentaban su rostro, regresó a la realidad de forma abrumadora ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Se sentía confundida, demonios! Lo de ayer podría haber sido perfecto si no fuese por el silencio del montón de cosas que no se dijeron y que ahora tomaban el peso de gigantes dudas en su corazón. Pensó en Quinn y como lucía dormida a su lado, en esos ruiditos como leves ronroneos que realizaba cuando se acomodaba más entre las sabanas o simplemente entre sus brazos, como había sucedido la noche anterior, suspiró cansada, dejándose llevar por el pensamiento de que las cosas con las fantasías eran así, después de que ellas se cumplen el estado de satisfacción es efímero y luego solo queda la vacía sensación de que no ha significado nada.

Todo era confuso, todo era tan malditamente confuso. Desearía poder leer la mente de Quinn y saber cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo, desearía saber si esa mañana tenía permiso para tocarla o volverían al estado catatónico de antes, cuando no sabían que tocarse, besarse, las elevaba al más puro estado de éxtasis. Deseaba tanto poder saber qué hacer, huir ya no era una respuesta, ni siquiera la música podía ser una respuesta cuando se llegaba a ese punto. Lo sabía, habían estirado la situación durante demasiado tiempo, lo habían hecho por un montón de razones que, ahora, en Nueva York, dejaban de tener importancia. ¿Pero qué si todo se difuminaba? ¿Qué si todo lo que ella creían que compartían no significaba nada? Es decir, ellas en realidad nunca habían tenido ningún acercamiento con otra mujer, era su primera… era simplemente ella. ¿Qué tal si para Quinn en realidad solo había sido un simple juego, una experimentación segura con alguien que creía lo bastante liberada como para seguir el juego? Odiaba pensar que algo así pudiese ocurrir entre ambas, pero para ser realistas, ellas nunca habían hablado, insinuado algún sentimiento.

La morena comenzó a picar las frutas para el desayuno ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un ruido al final del pasillo y al levantar la vista todo se detuvo, era Quinn. La rubia la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, camino hacia la morena que sostenía el cuchillo en el aire.

-hey!

-hola

-…

-…

La incomodidad palpable, pensó Rachel, ahí estaba. Ahí estaban todos los silencios, todas las palabras que no se dijeron ayer, penando entre ellas. La sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia había desaparecido y con ello se fue ese deseo abrumador de besarla cuando aun tenía los ojos adormilados. Sintió vergüenza ¿Cómo se supone que actúa uno cuando le pasan estas cosas? Es aterradora la forma en que todo se complica. Es aterrador pensar que lo de ayer pudo no haber significado lo mismo para la mujer que la mira extrañada al otro lado de la mesa.

-Estas extraña

Rachel se encogió de hombros mientras picaba con más fuerza la fruta

-no es nada

-Rach…

-No es nada, Quinn, por favor, déjalo

La rubia dio un paso más cerca de Rachel, se sentó frente a ella y tomo un trozo de fruta mientras miraba atentamente a su amiga

-estas así porque crees que fue un error?

El cuchillo cayó inerte sobre la mesa

-que?

-crees que lo de ayer fue un error?

-lo fue para ti?

-no!... tu y yo, lo que somos… no podemos ser un error

-y que es lo que somos en realidad?

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a Quinn, ¿Qué eran en realidad? Ella quería creer que tenía la fuerza suficiente como para creer que juntas lo eran todo, es decir, sus besos, sus caricias, hasta los silencios tenían un sentido que encajaba perfecto con su vida cuando se trataba de Rachel y de ella.

-…

Rachel cerró los ojos un instante intentando evitar que se notara la decepción que amenazaba con salir en forma de lágrimas.

-ya veo…

Se alejó un paso de ella mientras intentaba ocupar su vista en otro lugar, sintió como la mano de Quinn la tomaba por sorpresa y la mantenía cerca de ella

-somos amigas.

-… -Rachel se aclaró la garganta, mientras intentaba que llegara un poco de aire a sus pulmones- las amigas no se besan

-preferirías que dejara de hacerlo?

Rachel pensó por un momento que era lo que en realidad prefería, claramente quería más que un "somos amigas", quería poder tener la libertad de tocarla profundamente, de hundirse en ella, nunca dejar de sentirla, mira a la rubia frente a ella, se muerde la comisura de los labios esperando nerviosa su respuesta… _está nerviosa_, como ella y algo un poco mezquino en su interior pide que también compartan ese estado de expectación horrorosa que la paraliza cuando tiene que tomar decisiones en torno a ella.

-no- susurra bajito para que la otra apenas logre oír lo que su corazón grita.

Quinn suelta el aire que había retenido sin notarlo y sonríe para Rachel, se levanta de la silla y se acerca a ella coqueta, pasa por su lado rozando su cadera y se sitúa justo frente a su espalda, a la distancia precisa para tenerla inclinada sobre ella, para sostenerla.

-esas son buenas noticias- dice junto a su oído para hacerle saber que ella también, que ella siempre tiene deseos de besarla, de tocarla, de poseerla.

Rachel retoma su tarea de cortar fruta y lo hace sin ninguna delicadeza intentando obviar esa sensación caliente que le recorre la espalda y parte de su estomago. Quinn alarga una mano y roza cada parte de Rachel que se interponga entre ella y la fruta, se acerca un trozo a los labios y sonríe jactanciosa de sentir como los músculos de la morena están llenos de tensión, _por ella_.

-esto es demasiada fruta Rach. Podríamos alimentarnos una semana con esto

La ha trastocado, sabe que no esperaba un comentario así, lo ha hecho a propósito esperando que pueda relajarse porque siendo sincera no esperaba ponerse tan seria a esa hora de la mañana y sobre todo porque siente que lo están llevando bien. Muy bien. Y no quiere tirarlo todo por la ventana solo porque la ha presionado demasiado.

Rachel la fulmina con la mirada y se siente molesta solo porque no le gusta que la rubia tenga tanto poder sobre ella, bueno en realidad si le gusta eso de sentirse un poco como si fuera de ella, lo que realmente odia es que Quinn parezca disfrutar poniendo en evidencia su debilidad.

-Es una nueva dieta. Solo frutas por la mañana y agua el resto del día

-Es una broma, cierto?

Quinn se ha puesto seria y Rachel que en realidad sabe que es una broma decide ponerse cruel, porque, a veces, le gusta que ella se ponga así, demandante, mañosa y un poco mequetrefe con su vida. A veces.

-En realidad no

Quinn la toma por el brazo con firmeza, busca su mirada

-No harás nada parecido a eso

-Pensé que habíamos dejado claro que tú y yo no nos ordenamos cosas

-una mierda que no. He dicho que no harás esa estúpida dieta y no lo harás

-Quinn ya basta es solo…

-una estúpida idea que ni siquiera quiero pensar de donde la has sacado, estas perfecta así Rachel… eres perfecta así

Oh! Es oficial, le tiemblan las rodillas, eso tuvo la pizca justa de alago y deseo y WOW! Tiene el autoestima en mil ahora mismo, porque ella le ha dicho que es perfecta. Sonríe, se acerca un poco a ella, junta su cadera contra la de la rubia y presiona un poco, solo un poco para que Quinn preste atención a lo que está pasando, que cambio su humor, que se acabó la broma porque acaba de lograr que su corazón de un vuelco y quiera más… _Más..._ La palabra le queda dando vueltas y es como un balde de agua fría. La situación se vuelve fría y la posibilidad de lo que no fue queda jugando entre ellas, separándolas. Quinn nota este cambio de humor repentino, como de un momento a otro el rostro de Rachel se oscurece y su cadera deja de tocarla.

-que sucede?

Sabe que su voz le ha salido un poco estrangulada, porque no entiende que ha cambiado así, tan deprisa, el espíritu coqueto de la morena.

Rachel decide ser honesta, ¿qué puede perder después de todo? Ha pasado más de lo esperado en dos días, por dejarse llevar, que en todo un año en Lima en el que reprimió esta cosa que sentía en el pecho cada vez que miraba a la rubia.

-No es suficiente.

-Qué?- Quinn la mira confundida

-Nosotras, esto. No es suficiente- Y lo dice con voz firme para que la morena sepa que no, no hay vuelta atrás y que si han de jugar o experimentar o simplemente disfrutar esto que está pasando entre ellas entonces ella también tiene que arriesgarse.

-Rachel…- Un susurro ahogado porque de repente no entiende lo que las palabras de Rachel quieren decirle, ¿es un no quiero esto o un quiero más de esto? Oh! Demonios! Porque si es lo segundo ella está dispuesta a darle tanto. Tanto de si.

-Solo desearía… que tuviésemos las razones correctas, que fuésemos capaces de decirlo todo y de dejar estas verdades a media.

-que verdades?

-que somos amigas

Quinn siente que algo no le gusta de aquello, no sabe si es el tono o lo que implica el hecho de no ser algo de Rachel.

-tu y yo somos amigas Rachel

-No, no lo somos y solo desearía que dejaras de decir eso!

-Pe… Rachel…

-Esto es real!... demonios Quinn! Tengo deseos de besarte ahora mismo y no es en honor a la amistad, es por ti, eres tú la que me hace sentir esto

-yo también

-que?

-yo también me siento así

La sonrisa de la rubia se extiende y lo ilumina todo, Rachel siente como se le eriza la piel de verla ahí, medio desnuda en su cocina sonriéndole a ella porque sabe que el deseo es mutuo, que ahí solo existen las dos y ambas quieren lo mismo.

-Demasiada verdad para ti, cariño?

Rachel vuelve a sonreír y desvía la mirada hacia el reloj detrás de Quinn… demonios!

-demasiado tarde- la sonrisa de Quinn se desvanece- mira la hora que es- pasa por el lado de la rubia que está demasiado shockeada como para retenerla y obligarla a darle ese beso que ha estado pendiendo entre ellas desde el momento en que abrió los ojos.- Tengo que esperar el resultado de las audiciones, las pruebas de vestuario…

Quinn la escucha enumerar demasiadas tareas para un solo día mientras la ve poniéndose un vestido, peinarse apresurada con los dedos y tomando una chaqueta, no sabe en qué momento le pusieron modo acelerado a Rachel, pero si sabe que aunque este demasiado apurada no hay excusa para dejarla ahí, en medio del salón, con una conversación importante y sin darle ese maldito beso que le ha prometido hace escasos segundos después de una mañana llena de tiras y afloja.

Bufa totalmente frustrada, contrariada y un poco atónita por como en pocos minutos Rachel se convirtió en un huracán, se sienta en el sofá pensando que hará en todo el día, sin Rachel, cuando siente que la puerta se abre, Rachel le sonríe desde el quicio apoyada en la manilla jugando con un pie. Quiere preguntar que hace aquí cuando estaba tan apurada por alejarse, pero la morena corre hacia ella y junta sus labios con los de ella, la besa despacio, juega, muerde un poco, intentado obtener todo de ella y mientras tanto siente como los dedos de la cantante recorren su nuca. Esta en cielo. Rachel se separa lentamente con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados de placer.

-que…?

-shhh- la morena se separa de ella y alisa su vestido- suficiente… por ahora, lo sabes, cierto?- vuelve a rozar levemente sus labios con los de ella y le acaricia la mejilla- te veo en la noche cariño.

Y Quinn siente que el huracán Rachel más que destruirla le ha dado energía para el resto del día.

* * *

Rachel estaba ensayando su rutina, se miró al espejo y descubrió que su rostro estaba marcado por una sonrisa boba, se sonrojo, se sentía demasiado avergonzada de ella y de esa fantasía bobalicona en la que la había sumido su conversación matutina y posterior beso con Quinn ¿Cómo era posible dejar de pensar en ella? Sus ojos, su piel, su sonrisa, sus labios… Parecía una mala broma tener que estar, justo hoy, todo el día separadas, porque tenía la necesidad de mantenerla cerca, de sentirla, de hundirse en sus brazos y hacer cosas realmente estúpidas... oh! Bueno, simplemente cosas. La puerta se abrió de repente sacando a Rachel de sus pensamientos, Alexei se paró junto a la puerta

-ya están los resultados

Rachel sintió que aún no tenía deseos de ser amable con él, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana con Quinn no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a la cara y fingir que todo estaba bien entre ellos cuando él había intentado ligarse a su chica.

-ok, gracias

Dejó su rutina y se acercó a la puerta, pero Alex la detuvo interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta

-Alex, por favor.

El chico intento encontrar su mirada con la morena

-quiero que sepas...

-no hay nada que hablar

-no estoy interesado... no estoy interesado en absoluto Rachel

-y tengo que creerte? dijiste que te gustaban los chicos y no era cierto, eso no me parece muy confiable

Rachel vio como el rostro del chico se contraía y la miraba severamente

-en realidad, todos asumieron que me gustaban los chicos solo porque una vez me vieron con alguien- su voz se volvió de acero- yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida, Rachel, tengo un límite para todo y mi vida privada es un límite duro… incluso para ti.

-entonces no me hables de ella.

-lo hago porque no soy estúpido y a pesar de lo que puedas creer de mi no soy una mala persona, tu amiga me agradó, es cierto, pero no estoy interesado ni siquiera mínimamente.

-no volvieron hasta la madrugada

-sí y bebimos como cosacos y hablamos un montón de ti, de un tal Finn, habló de un bebe y de ahí en adelante todo fue caos y drama al que , créeme, no quiero pertenecer íntimamente.

-...

-tu vida es tu vida Rachel, pero deberías plantearte la posibilidad de que las personas son capaces de acercarse la una a la otra solo para entablar una amistad.

-ahora son amigos?

-no si sigues siendo tan poco segura de ti misma y harás un drama cada vez que yo intente acercarme a Quinn

-no soy insegura

-No es mi problema

-deja de ser tan idiota

-lo dejo si tu también lo dejas

-eres insoportable

-... lo suficiente como para renunciar a un protagónico conmigo?

-nada me alejaría de un protagónico Alex... ni siquiera tú idiota presuntuoso

-entonces... ¿estamos bien?

Rachel lo miró y supo en cuanto vio su rostro que era cierto, el no estaba interesado en Quinn y ese nudo caliente que sentía en el estomago, cada vez que imaginaba a Alex y su chica juntos, se deshizo. Le sonrió mientras asentía levemente.

-si, todo bien- lo miró sonreír con suficiencia- en tanto no estés interesado, todo bien.

Alex sonrió más abiertamente y la tomo de la cintura para salir juntos e ir a ver juntos el resultado de las audiciones.

-no estoy interesado, pero si lo estuviera… no tendrías oportunidad pequeña diva de Ohio.

Rachel por respuesta solo pudo darle un codazo en las costillas.

* * *

Quinn se paseaba molesta por el departamento, tenía deseos de gritar, estaba tan jodidamente enojada con Rachel ¿Cómo, por todos los demonios, había sido capaz de ignorar todos y cada uno de los mensajes que le había dejado esa tarde? Se sentía tan absolutamente tonta esperándola con una cena… incluso había comprado champagne para que celebraran el que estaba segura sería el primer protagónico de Rachel en Broadway… y ella no había llegado, no había respondido los mensajes y ni siquiera había sido capaz de llamar para avisar que no llegaría a la hora que habían planeado… Bueno, si era honesta con ella también tenía que reconocer que estaba un poco preocupada y no tenía idea a quien llamar, con todo lo del día anterior perdió el número de Alex y ya no conocía nadie más, mientras se sentaba en el sofá rogaba porque en realidad fuese algún problema con los ensayos incluso hasta que le hubiese entrado el pánico por lo de esta mañana y no quería regresar a ella, una posibilidad por lo demás dolorosa, pero mucho mejor que la idea de que le hubiese sucedido algo y que ella no pudiese hacer nada por ella… No quiso pensarlo ¿Qué haría ella sin Rachel ahora que…? ¿ahora que qué? ¿ahora que estaban juntas? Pero ellas en realidad no lo estaban ¿ahora que habían aclarado las cosas? Bueno, ellas básicamente no habían aclarado NADA excepto el hecho de que ambas compartían una profunda necesidad de compartir dulces y, bueno, no tan dulces besos.

Algo que había estado dando vueltas por su estomago haciéndola sentir enferma se aflojo en cuanto sintió que Rachel buscaba sus llaves tarareando una canción. Respiró profundo, ok, claramente no estaba enferma ni había tenido un accidente… ¿estaría con Olivia?... la sola posibilidad la hacía sentir furiosa y más enferma de lo que se había sentido jamás. Se paró frente a la puerta y mientras esperaba que Rachel entrara al departamento se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuese que justificara que la hubiese dejado sola.

A Rachel le temblaban las manos, podía sentir aún mientras tarareaba a la perfección una de sus canciones favoritas de Barbra Streisand que estaba temblando por dentro y por como se le acababan de caer las llaves al piso, también por fuera. Intentó serenarse, hundió la llave en la cerradura y deseo que Quinn aún estuviese despierta para poder contarle todas las maravillosas noticias… claramente no estaba preparada para encontrarla de brazos cruzados y mirada furiosa frente a ella.

-hola cariño- intento con una sonrisa

Quinn la miró molesta y bufó mientras se acercaba a la ventana para tener una vista panorámica de la ciudad

- he pasado horas, Rachel, horas esperándote sentada en ese maldito sillón, enviándote mensajes y preocupada porque no habías avisado que llegarías tarde

- yo lo si…

-para que llegues ahora y me digas "hola cariño" como si no hubiese arruinado nuestra primera cita?

Rachel que había intentado acercarse a Quinn quedó sorprendida en medio de la sala

-que?

-nuestra primera cita, pensé que merecía algo especial y dije, ¿por qué no quemar todas mis naves y hacerlo el día en que alcances tus sueños, el día en que te den el protagónico?

Rachel sintió un millón de mariposas volando en su estomago y solo pudo quedar se ahí, silenciosa, en medio de la sala, viendo como Quinn había arreglado todo para una cena romántica, viéndola a ella más hermosa que nunca y sobre todo sabiendo que tenía esa fe tan absoluta en ella que era capaz de planear todo eso porque estaba segura que ella conseguiría el papel.

Quinn se volteó preocupada y buscó su mirada, cuando hablo su voz sonó horrorizada

-Dios! Dime que lo has conseguido porque no quiero que nuestra primera cita se dé en circunstancias horrorosas… Rachel dímelo por favor!

La morena le mostró una gran sonrisa mientras asentía rápidamente

- un solo! Un solo Quinn! … soy la protagonista!

Rachel daba pequeños saltitos mientras corría hacia Quinn y le tiende los brazos al cuello, la rubia le rodeo la cintura con una mano y con la otra le acaricio el cabello, le sonríe.

-lo sabía… al fin tienes las luces Rachel, brillaras en ese escenario

La morena la miró con ojos nublados, oscurecidos, su respiración se volvió pesada, sus músculos se tensaron… recordó que ellas en realidad no habían aclarado mucho en la mañana justo cuando había estado a punto de decir tantas cosas.

-…

-Rach?

La cantante quito los brazos lentamente del cuello de la rubia, evito su mirada, le dio la espalda con rapidez mientras se alejaba de ella

-voy… voy a llamar a todos y decirles que…

-Te quiero

La palabras salieron de la garganta de Quinn sin siquiera haberlo planeado, la rubia vio como la morena tensó todos los músculos de su espalda y se llevo las manos al pecho.

Rachel quedó en medio de la sala, quieta, cerró los ojos, cuando las palabras de Quinn le atravesaron el pecho, una oleada de pánico le revolvió el estomago, se volvió hacia la rubia que la miraba con sus grandes ojos llenos de miedo.

-yo…

Quinn levantó una mano para hacerla callar

-Te quiero, lo he sabido desde que decidiste que casarte con Finn podía ser una buena idea… he intentado decírtelo por tanto tiempo, no planeaba hacerlo de este modo tan solo…

-… salió?

-si

Rachel seguía a una distancia considerable de ella, con el rostro neutro ¿Qué significaba su silencio? Deseo haber mantenido la boca cerrada, no estaban preparadas para eso, no Rachel al menos.

-me siento tan estúpida… debería irme?

-no!... tengo miedo

-qué?

-he deseado escuchar esto por demasiado tiempo, creí que todo sucedía en mi cabeza, que todos esos momentos no eran verdad y ahora estoy paralizada… era cierto cuando dije que quería más, tu y yo, así, no era suficiente.

-…

-me tiemblan las piernas, no puedo caminar… entiendes?

Quinn levantó la cabeza y la miró con anhelo

-¿quieres alejarte de mí o correr hacia mí?

Rachel pudo escuchar el temor en los labios de la mujer que tenía frente a ella, pudo ver la angustia en sus ojos, ella realmente temía que la fuese a rechazar, eso la tranquilizó por completo le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más grandes y brillantes, se acercó a ella

-Te quiero- su voz sonó aún un poco temblorosa

Los ojos de Quinn fijos en ella se encendieron, la tomó por los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, Rachel sonrió sobre su hombro

-Te quiero, idiota.

Quinn volvió a separarla y comenzó a besar sus mejillas, sus ojos hasta quedar frente a sus labios

-He esperado por ti demasiado tiempo Rachel- acercó sus labios a los de ella en un leve roce- eres mía ahora

Quinn la besó como si supiera que ella respondería con la misma pasión y deseo. Era la boca de una mujer buscando la de su amante. No había necesidad de forzarlo. Rachel separó los labios y sus lenguas se encontraron. Todos los pensamientos y sensaciones de la morena se concentraron en Quinn y solo en Quinn, le acarició la espalda, la rubia dejó escapar un gemido de placer y se apretó más contra su cuerpo, el beso aumentó de intensidad y llevó a Quinn hasta el límite.

Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y enredó los dedos en sus rubios cabellos, la atrajo hacia ella, exigiéndole que tomara todo lo que le ofrecía. Era una sensación más fuerte y penetrante que nada de lo que hubiera experimentado. El cuerpo le temblaba y le ardía de necesidad al sentir el tacto de sus manos. Se habían tocado miles de veces, roces incitantes o simples caricias en el instituto y aunque el contacto si se había vuelto un poco más profundo bajo las sabanas estos días que habían compartido en Nueva York esto era mucho más profundo, era real, eran ellas diciéndose con los cuerpos todo lo que habían callado por demasiado tiempo, la realidad de su pasión cayendo con un ímpetu inesperado sobre ellas.

Un ruido inesperado las interrumpió

-que es eso?

-mi celular… - Rachel hizo un ademán de ir a buscarlo cuando vió la mirada de Quinn- olvídalo, esto es demasiado perfecto, no contestaré.

La rubia le sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos, mientras la acercaba a ella nuevamente tomandola por la cintura, junto sus frentes para iniciar todo de una manera más dulce cuando un nuevo ruido volvió a interrumpirlas, Quinn suspiro cansada y se separó de ella.

-que tal si apagamos todos los teléfonos de esta casa y volvemos a nuestra pequeña celebración?

Rachel también sonrió, de cualquier forma ya medio les habían aguado el momento, quien fuera que las estuviese llamando merecía una buena reprimenda, pensó mientras buscaba su celular en la cartera.

Quinn tenía el de ella en la mano

-Era Santana, tengo algunas llamadas perdidas de Judy… - frunció el ceño para después sonreír- creo que hace poco estaba tan furiosa contigo que ni siquiera escuché el celular.

Rachel le tiro un beso coqueto mientras leía la pantalla de su celular

-tengo un montón de llamadas perdidas también.

Quinn vio como los labios de Rachel quedaban entreabiertos por la sorpresa, sus hombros tensos, la piel de su rostro palideció. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se desvaneció de la preocupación, se acercó unos pasos a Rachel

-¿de quién?

La morena levantó la vista confundida, mientras con un hilo de voz dijo las palabras que Quinn hubiese deseado nunca volver a escuchar.

-De Finn

Y Quinn sintió que cualquier cosa hubiese sido mejor que eso.


	5. State of Love and Trust

Hola! .. Actualización aquí! .. jajaja… sorprendentemente los planetas se han aliado y en este momento tengo demasiado tiempo libre y un montón de inspiración, así que si todo sigue funcionando me tendrán más seguido por acá entregándoles los nuevos capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten.

Como siempre antes de todo aclarar que los personajes son de Murphy. (Aunque supongo q de ser míos no tendríamos q escribir más Faberry, porque CLARAMENTE sería parte de la glee story original).

**A VECES UNA FANTASÍA**

**Capitulo 5.- State of love and trust**

Quinn sintió como la garganta se le secaba mientras veía como Rachel se paseaba por la sala esperando que Finn le contestara al otro lado de la línea. Ella estaba ahí, de pie en el mismo sitio, desde que Rachel le dijo que era Hudson quien las había interrumpido.

-Rach…- intentó llamarla pero la voz apenas le salía

La morena apenas si supo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, estaba demasiado pendiente esperando que no saltara nuevamente el buzón de voz "contesta, vamos Finn, contesta" escuchó mientras Rachel la esquivaba en su recorrido alrededor del lugar. Respiró profundo. Ok, puede que hubiese sido una mala sorpresa y ella no hubiese respondido en absoluto a la actuación de Rachel, pero ese era SU momento, el de ellas, y lo estaba arruinando por completo llamando al pánfilo de su ex novio, dejando todo de lado, dejándola a ella de lado. Estaba cabreada, cabreadísima. Sentía que las manos le temblaban y que apenas podía contener la picazón de lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía tan malditamente impotente y furiosa.

Sintió una vibración en su mano y contesto automáticamente sin ver la pantalla

-si?

-por fin! Me he pasado la tarde llamándote Fabray ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo para q no respondas?

Oh! No estaba de humor para Santana ahora, no estaba de humor para el sarcasmo de Santana ni para las conversaciones estúpidas sobre cuán ridículo era sentirse de este modo por Rachel, no era el momento adecuado y … "Finn! Oh! Estaba tan preocupada ¿estás bien?" … suelto un jadeo despacito mientras me volteo a ver bruscamente a la esquina más oscura del departamento donde se encuentra Rachel, siento una nausea repentina al notar que la preocupación no había sido manifestada de pura cortesía, ella realmente sentía lo que decía. Mientras retengo la respiración un instante para calmar esa sensación de vacío en la boca del estomago escucho de nuevo la voz de Santana a través del celular

-Hey! Quinn, ¿te sucede algo?

Quinn responde un nada desinteresado mientras cierra los ojos para no ver la expresión de Rachel al otro lado de la sala, se aleja de ahí para refugiarse en el baño del departamento.

-no suenas bien Quinn… ha pasado algo?

-… no puedo hablar ahora López.

De hecho creía que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, ni controlar su cuerpo, frente al espejo puede notar que esta pálida, demonios! ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si sentía enferma de solo suponer lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación de al lado?

-No llamo para hablar, tengo malas noticias

Cierro los ojos, tengo deseos de ser malditamente egoísta, no tengo deseos de escuchar lo que fuese que Santana tuviese que decirme, me paso la mano por la frente, puedo sentir mis dedos fríos sobre el calor de mi frente, tengo dolor de cabeza, vaya noche maravillosa que estaba teniendo!

-yo… san…

-Kurt ha tenido un accidente-suelta la latina al otro lado de la línea

-…

-me has oído?

-si- le salió un susurro

-estas bien?

Estaba harta de escucharla preguntarle si estaba bien, por supuesto que no estaba bien! No solo porque Rachel, Hudson y ella habían arruinado la que debió ser su mejor noche. Sino porque no podía dejar de pensar lo que implicaba que Kurt tuviese un accidente, lo que implicaba para Rachel y ella. Sintió asco de sí misma.

- Él… - carraspeó un poco para que la voz le saliera más clara- ¿él está bien?

Santana guarda silencio, no había pasado por alto que Quinn había omitido responder a su pregunta, sabía que estaba en Nueva York y conocía las razones que había tenido la rubia para viajar cerca de Berry. Quizá las cosas no estaban resultando como su amiga esperaba, pensó, sintió una punzada de preocupación, pero conociendo a Quinn Fabray como pensaba que la conocía seguir con el tema solo implicaría sacar a relucir el peor lado de la rubia.

-No… hemos estado comunicándonos entre todos, Britt me avisó esta tarde… dios Quinn! Ella casi va al maldito lugar con Kurt y Blaine!

-ella está bien?

-si… es solo que…

-perderla?

-si… - se escuchan un suspiro- el asunto es que Hummel… está grave

- cuan grave?

-tiene… dios ni siquiera soy capaz de entenderlo, es algo con el cerebro… está inconsciente.

-… - Quinn volvió a mirarse al espejo y pestañeó sorprendida- … están todos ahí?

-si, solo faltan tú y Berry- Santana tuvo la intención de volver a preguntar si estaba todo bien, se pregunto si ese desapego era una reacción natural cuando de alguna forma era un amigo el que se encontraba en estado crítico- ¿vendrás?

-…

-Quinn?

Se escuchó un suspiro cansado y el sonido del agua corriendo.

-… si, si chica, estaré ahí.

-…

-… eso es todo?

-… sé que no quieres que me meta…

-sí, eso es precisamente lo que quiero…

-Eres mi amiga, mi única amiga… necesitas que vaya por ti a Nueva York y patee algunos traseros?

Quinn sonrió ante el arrebato de su amiga, siempre puedes contar con ella si quieres dar algunas lecciones

-al estilo Lima?- preguntó

-sí, si eso lo hace más atractivo.

-… no, San, las cosas… no hay nada que yo no pueda manejar, te veo en Lima ¿ok? Avísame si sucede algo mientras no estoy ahí.

Corto la llamada, me afirmo con ambas manos en la loza del lavabo, respiro profundo. Con Kurt Hummel accidentado todo se convertía más o menos en humo, Santa mierda! Por fin agradecía el lenguaje callejero de Puck y los muchos epítetos que había aprendido de él, porque Santa mierda era precisamente lo único que podía describir su situación. Nunca antes se había sentido de ese modo, esa sensación corrosiva de fastidio y desapego, no se lamentaba por Kurt y su maldito accidente, solo podía pensar en Rachel y Finn, en las consecuencias que traería el accidente a sus vidas. Escucho como al otro lado de la puerta Rachel se deslizaba por el suelo alfombrado. No tengo deseos de enfrentarme a ella ni al insufrible fantasma de Hudson. Vuelvo a abrir la llave de la ducha y dejo el agua correr mientras me desvisto, lentamente, pensando en que maldito momento he decidido joderme la vida viajando a Nueva York.

* * *

Salió de la ducha vistiendo solo el albornoz de Rachel y sintiendo las mismas confusas sensaciones rondando a su alrededor. Esperaba que Rachel hubiese notado el estado deprimente en que habían quedado las cosas, pero al verla ahí, paseándose a través de la habitación mientras hacía una maleta le dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba. ¿Cómo era posible que una llamada perturbara así algo que se creía perfecto? Sintió una oleada de resentimiento recorriendo sus venas, se sintió violenta, quiso llegar hasta ella y zarandearla por los hombros y reprocharle que todo, todo se hubiera ido a la mierda por esa actitud malditamente leal a Hudson. ¿Pero de que servía? Estaba tan malditamente harta, 4 días en el jodido Nueva York le habían enseñado que no estaba preparada para todo ese drama que podía significar ser parte de la vida de Rachel, ella no quería tener que competir con Finn, dios! Ella no tenía porque competir con alguien en realidad. Era ella, era Rachel quien debería darse cuenta que la necesitaba, quien debería tomar las decisiones correctas pensando en ambas ¿no se trataba de eso el amor?

Rachel la miró de pie junto a la entrada del baño mientras acomodaba su ropa en la pequeña maleta.

-He logrado hablar con Finn

Y la sonrisa con la que dijo Finn le revolvió el estomago, aún así decidió esperar y ver a qué lugares la llevaba esta conversación, "mantente firme, mantén la fe" se repitió mientras la veía seguir ordenando sus cosas.

-lo he notado, Santana me volvió a llamar

-te lo dijo?- sus ojos oscuros la miraban ansiosa- sabes lo de Kurt?

Kurt. Podía jurar que el último de sus pensamientos era Kurt, no se trataba de volverse paranoica o una celópata de un día para el otro, se trataba de que lo podía ver, era Finn, era su nombre escrito en sus palmas compasivas, en sus ojos preocupados, sabe que Kurt tarde o temprano estará bien, es solo que no cree que Finn sea capaz de soportarlo. Tiene deseos de gritarle que el jodido Finn Hudson tiene 19 años, que la abandono, que el muy pánfilo ha llegado a entrar en la ejército así que no es una pobre alma que necesite su consuelo.

-si- hace un sonido con su garganta para que la voz le salga más firme- sí, me lo ha dicho

Antes de salir del baño se ha mirado al espejo y siente que su imagen delata el estado horrible de la situación, ahora sabe y su interior aún lucha por mantener las dudas, que los te quiero recién dichos se han ido por la basura, o simplemente por la línea telefónica en este caso. Aún así no entiende cómo es que Rachel no puede ser capaz de verla, de descubrir lo que su rechazo ha provocado en ella. Sabe que quizá otra persona sentiría lástima de si misma pero ahora mismo, en instante, decide que lo suyo es la ira, está furiosa con la otra chica, por eso sus primeros movimientos son los mismos que ha realizado las dos últimas mañanas, toma su maleta y guarda sus cosas. Sabe que no pondrá kilómetros de distancia entre ella y la chica que técnicamente le ha partido el corazón, pero al menos tiene la decencia de largarse antes de que la echen, no es necesario tornar las cosas demasiado incómodas, aún le quedan trazos de dignidad.

Rachel por fin, cuando la ve actuar, repara en ella, le sonríe mientras intenta acercarse a ella.

-gracias por comprenderlo cariño

Pero Quinn piensa que el acercamiento a llegado una llamada de teléfono demasiado tarde, ella no quiere ser tocada aún cuando el termino cariño hace que desee olvidar los benditos sucesos que le han arruinado el momento más genuino de su vida. Retrocede un paso para hacer notar, que no, que no habrá más pedazos de Quinn que ella pueda moldear a su antojo para luego hacer trizas sus ilusiones.

-no te equivoques- su voz, que rasga sus cuerdas vocales, salen cargadas de dureza

-de que hablas?- Rachel la mira confundida y dolorida por su rechazo

-piensas que sería capaz de quedarme después de esto?- indignada, se siente tan jodidamente indignada de que la crea tan estúpida.

-Quinn… no entiendo.

-vuelvo a casa. No contigo, sino para estar lejos de ti.

-pero… acabas de decir…

Ella sabe que solo estando completamente enamorada de una persona se es capaz de mirarla a los ojos y saber qué es lo que quiere o piensa y como ese es su jodido estado emocional por la chica que tiene al frente, sabe que Rachel está pensando en las palabras que se han dicho hace rato en la sala de ese departamento, en la promesa tácita de esos "te quiero"

-y tu acabas de arruinarlo todo.

-no hablas en serio… es ridículo solo…

-solo corriste desesperada a atender la llamada de él cuando era nuestro momento.

-no hagas esto Quinn, no ahora

-porque no podría hacerlo? … porque no pensaste en las consecuencias de lo que hiciste?

Ahí está, el reproche, puede irse tranquila y saber que lo ha dicho que ha sido capaz de transparentar un estado emocional hecho añicos.

-yo… nunca creí que… no pensé- Los ojos de Rachel lucen brillantes, al borde de las lágrimas

-por supuesto que no lo hiciste!

Que salga la ira ahora, porque ella está harta de que la única relación que tanto ha anhelado sea aquella en la que tiene que estar con los puños en alto, metafóricamente hablando, lista para la lucha.

-no me grites

-es que estoy furiosa, cabreadísima contigo ¿en qué momento creíste que no me afectaría que hablaras con tu ex novio? Es el chico con quien te ibas a casar!

-lo sé… lo siento

-y tuve que ver el modo en el que una sola llamada te afectaba cuando acabábamos de dar un paso importantísimo en nuestra relación

-lo sé! .. estoy disculpándome por eso

-una disculpa no es lo que me hace falta ahora Rachel, necesito poder confiar en ti

-hazlo, confía en mí

Rachel intenta acercarse nuevamente, toma el brazo de Quinn, pero ella se deshace de su roce.

-no es tan fácil, no se trata de chasquear los dedos y tener confianza absoluta en ti

-…

-Finn Hudson es un límite duro para mi Rachel

-eso que significa?

-significa que puedo soportar un montón de basura, de peleas, de discusiones, pero Finn Hudson es algo que no estoy dispuesta a tolerar.

-me estás dando una advertencia?

-te estoy diciendo lo que es importante para mí.

-…

Esos silencios, a Quinn, son los que más le duelen, porque significan que Rachel no está dispuesta a hacer algún sacrificio por ella, porque significan que de algún modo ella no la considera importante.

-Me voy a casa ahora… sin ti- Siente que es necesario aclararlo nuevamente, Rachel levanta el rostro hasta que sus ojos se encuentran- Tienes tiempo para decidir si vale la pena esto. Si valgo la pena lo suficiente.

Saca dos prendas de ropa de su bolso casi listo y vuelve a encerrarse en el baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de ella. El corazón le late fuerte, no es cierto que haya quemado todas sus naves en esa declaración amorosa, lo ha hecho ahora, dando un ultimátum, estableciendo un límite. Siente la adrenalina correr a mil por sus venas, pero siendo honesta, se siente genial poder ser ella misma y exigir en una relación algo que ella sabe merece. Lo quiere todo…. solo espera que Rachel sea capaz de dárselo.

* * *

Ha vuelto a casa y todo sigue igual, Quinn alisa las arrugas imaginarias de su blanco y católico vestido, mientras atraviesa la puerta de entrada del hospital. Ve a Santana a la distancia y le da una puntada de nostalgia, recuerda cuando los atuendos normales de ambas era el uniforme de las cheerios… Cuando las cosas seguían su orden natural, cuando new directions no había llegado como un huracán a su vida a desarmarlo todo, a presentarle a Rachel. Llegó al lado de la latina que le sonrie mientras le extiende un cappuccino

-Bienvenida a Lima, Fabray… bienvenida a casa

Quinn le devuelve una risa desanimada mientras toma el café que le regala su amiga.

-casa? … creí que estábamos en un hospital

Santana bufa y rueda los ojos a su lado

-el espíritu es el mismo… desde que llegué a Lima no he dejado de escuchar todas estas canciones! … lo extrañaba un poco

Toma un sorbo sin preocuparse de que el café caliente le queme la garganta, la música es un tema que ahora mismo no quiere tocar, la música le recuerda inevitablemente a Rachel y está fastidiada, Judy la ha sermoneado esa mañana porque se suponía que debería estar en Yale disfrutando unos días libres antes de volver a casa, no en Nueva York, no con Rachel. Así que técnicamente Lima le ha dado el regreso de siempre, está resentida con todo el jodido mundo y solo tiene a Santana. Hace una mueca de disgusto para que su amiga sepa que su estado no es el mejor y que esa exactamente no es la conversación que quiere tener.

Santana la mira fijamente, comprendiendo el mensaje y aún así pasando de él

-donde está Berry?

La voz de su amiga es dura, no es como si ellas realmente se hubiesen llevado bien, a pesar del espíritu de equipo y toda esa basura de Mr. Schuester.

-no sé

-pensé que estabas con ella en Nueva York… ¿no se trataba de eso todo el asunto del viaje?

-sí, lo estaba… -bebe más de su café, una bocarada gigante para ver si logra quemarle aún más.

-… quieres hab…

-no, no quiero hablar de ello ¿Sabes cómo está Kurt? No me has vuelto a llamar y yo…

Se interrumpe ante la propia duda ¿está preocupada? Si, lo está. Por fin, ahora, desde que está lejos de Rachel siente que vuelve a sentirse un poco humana cuando una oleada de pura preocupación le atraviesa el pecho. Después de todo ¿son amigos, no? Ella y Kurt, miembros del club de coro, compañeros… si, está preocupada por el chico. Lanza una mirada a Santana pidiéndole alguna respuesta.

-Está igual… estable en su gravedad lo que prácticamente significa nada.

Sabe que su amiga tiene razón, que significa eso de cualquier modo?

-el estará bien, ¿cierto? … él es uno de los nuestros, somos fuertes, él se pondrá bien.

Santana levanta una ceja con ironía, mientras la mira burlona

-¿uno de los nuestros? … vaya! ¿Qué diría tu católica madre sobre eso?

A Quinn le cuesta entender la broma, cuando descubre el significado detrás de las palabras de Quinn más que reír siente como si le hubiesen arrancado de cuajo el humor, Golpea levemente con el codo el estomago de su amiga disimulando que el estado de ánimo que la persigue ha cambiado radicalmente.

-no es eso lo que quería decir

-lo sé- recibe una sonrisa y un ademan con los hombros- Es solo que has tardado demasiado en regresar y cuando desde que lo hiciste has estado… demasiado seria

-vine en cuanto pude- sabe que no tiene que dar explicaciones, pero de todas Santana es quien mejor entendería todo con lo que está lidiando- Es.. solo necesitaba un poco de espacio.

-Lo sé Fabray… -Santana la mira dudando si debe decir algo más

-que sucede?

-Hudson, Hudson está aquí

-No es como si me sorprendiera, es su hermanastro

Pero demonios! La sorprender como puede hacerlo la muerte de un familiar lejano, es un jodido fastidio

-…

- no estoy de humor para hacer como que me preocupa el hermanastro afligido… solo quiero que Kurt se recupere.

Santana vuelve a mirarla con dudas en los ojos, y por que han sido amigas mucho tiempo sabe que ni su mirada más dura la detendrá de hacer preguntas que, ahora mismo, no quiere responder

-Ha pasado algo entre tú y Berry?

Bueno, una chica tiene derecho a arrepentirse y sabe que Santana es y será la única que sepa todo lo que realmente pasó en Nueva York y el modo en que eso la afecta; la mira con los ojos tristes, intentando que su amiga sepa al mirarla lo que no puede seguir negando. Le ha dolido que Rachel realmente la dejara regresar sola a Lima, le ha dolido sentirse desplazada por el paleto de Finn Hudson. Esos son los sentimientos que reúne en una mirada y se la lanza a Santana para que entienda que "Oh! Necesito tanto de una amiga". La latina no la defrauda y extiende sus brazos hacia ella y la funde en un abrazo protector, siente que el peso de sus sentimientos debe notarse a distancia si Santana ha desplegado ante ella uno de sus momentos de ternura reservados casi única y especialmente para Brittany.

-Está bien chica- le susurra, mientras acaricia levemente su cabello, ella no puede decir nada- Voy a patear su trasero, ya verás. Será mejor que un espectáculo de Broadway la forma en que patearé su musical trasero.

Ella sonríe apretada sobre el hombro de Santana; es bueno saber que a pesar de todo el drama adolescente y la distancia ellas siguen siendo amigas. Justo ahora eso es todo lo que tiene y a lo único que vale la pena aferrarse.

Estando en los brazos de su amiga Quinn siente que descansa, hasta que nota como los músculos de Santana se tensionan levemente y tose nerviosa.

-ahí viene Hudson… con Berry- le susurra Santana al oído

Levanta la cabeza de inmediato y ve a la pareja al final del pasillo, es injusto, piensa. Han regresado a Lima y ella se ve igual de hermosa que siempre, ella sigue siendo la Rachel Berry que dejó en Nueva York y aún así, siente que está más lejos que nunca. Puede ver cómo estando uno frente al otro Rachel acaricia levemente el brazo de Finn, cómo el muy idiota sonríe triste realizando a la perfección su papel de ex novio en desgracia. Las nauseas no se han ido, ella habría pensado que si, con el viaje y la distancia, pero la nausea no la ha abandonado, sigue ahí aún más fuerte si es posible, solo porque ella ha realizado su elección y Quinn siente desde el fondo de su corazón que va a ser un jodido tormento aceptar que en la lucha, que sin saber han mantenido ella y Finn, Hudson ha sido el favorecido.

Siente la mano de Santana tomarla del brazo y tirarla en dirección contraria a la de esos dos, ahora abrazados al final del pasillo.

- Que haces?- le pregunta confundida

- te alejo de eso, yo fui una maldita Quinn Fabray el día en que existió esa cosa entre Artie y Britt. Se lo que se siente y no podría ver como tú…

-no!

Se detienen, Santana la suelta y la mira dubitativa

-no te molesta?

-oh! San. Estoy aterradoramente helada. Pero es ella la que debería sentirse avergonzada, no tengo porque salir por la puerta trasera, si ella quiere hacer esto delante de mí, que lo haga sabiendo que estoy furiosa y que a pesar de eso voy a sobrevivir.

-Quinn…

-voy a ir allá, saludar e irme. No tengo porque huir de ella. No soy yo la que estaba jugando este retorcido juego mientras su novio se enlistaba en el ejército.

Ya no hay ira, ya no hay pena. Es una cosa vacía que camina junto a su amiga, en dirección a esa pareja con la que nunca debió meterse. Lo sabe, sabe que habría sido demasiado extraño que ella terminara saliendo con la ex novia de su ex novio, sabe que es un jodido triangulo digno de Freud y que por eso y por otras cosas en las que no quiere pensar lo suyo no habría funcionado. Sin embargo se niega a creer que no ha sido rastrera la forma en que ha sucedido todo, ¿Cuál era la razón para decir que la quería si nunca fue cierto? ¿Lástima? No, no, lástima es una cosa demasiado… ella no podría soportar la lástima.

-Hey, Finn!

No sabe bajo qué juramento la voz le salió tan firme, finge una sonrisa cuando la pareja se separa y el chico atiende a su llamado, no mira a Rachel, no quiere ver su cara, la culpa o indiferencia que puede mostrarle, no está interesada.

-Chicas...

Ok, su lado insensible está harta de la parodia de ese patoso gigantón, Dios! Ahora sabe porque lo han rechazado en la academia de teatro, es porque es malísimo y solo la estupidez de Rachel, y ella sabe que le gustaría creer que es estupidez y no enamoramiento, le permite creer toda esa farsa por la que él se muestra débil y triste. "se un maldito hombre" quisiera gritarle. ¿Cuál sería el punto de ello? Nada la hará tener a Rachel de regreso.

-lamento lo de Kurt, Santana logró contactarse conmigo anoche y yo solo… vine en cuanto pude

Rachel se aclara la garganta incomoda ante el recuerdo de la pelea de la noche anterior, le lanza una mirada esquiva para ver si ella también está pensando en lo mismo, puede sentirlo, el momento dando tumbos entre ambas. Finn le sonríe agradecido

-es… gracias por estar aquí.

Se atreve por un segundo a mirar directamente a los ojos de la morena y en ese momento nota que hay un mensaje ahí, ¿Cuál? Bueno, para ella es bastante obvio tomando en cuenta que ambas han llegado por caminos separados y que ella se encuentra ahí, con él; a pesar de que sabe que es un límite duro.

Desvía la mirada a Finn y puede ver como la sonrisa de él se agranda cuando toma a Rachel posesivamente por la cintura y la acerca a él.

Rachel no dice nada y Quinn siente como las uñas se entierran en las palmas de sus manos, tiene tanto coraje ahora mismo que sería capaz de enviar al idiota de Finn Hudson directamente a una cama junto a su bendito hermanastro… No quiere pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer con Rachel, pero tiene la sensación de que no tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacer lo que sea que estar cerca de ella implica.

-Rachel ha viajado desde Nueva York, ayer la llame y viajo de inmediato

-no podía no estar- dice la morena con voz suave y una sonrisa nerviosa

-oh! Es genial que nada te retrasara, Quinn en cambio ha tenido que lidiar con un montón de basura

Bendita Santana que sale a su rescate y le brinda su apoyo lanzándole las miradas más feroces que conoce a la ahora muy avergonzada Rachel Berry, quiere regodearse, pero un estúpido sentido del amor se lo prohíbe.

-Basura?- Finn sonríe y la mira interrogante- cualquiera pensaría que en Yale no encontrarías basura.

Yo respondo con una mueca, quiero salir de aquí, pero Santana me mantiene del brazo y sigue con su mejor performance de amiga salvadora.

-oh! Finn, se ve que el ejército no ha cambiado tu percepción feliz y positiva de la vida, pero no te equivoques- y ahí sé que mi amiga se está desquitando por mi y porque en el fondo nunca le ha caído bien Rachel- basura hay en todas partes, Yale, Nueva York, Lima – sé que la enumeración no ha sido azarosa, hace un gesto con la mano como para quitarle importancia a su comentario solo cuando ve los hombros de Rachel más hundidos, lanzándome miradas nerviosas- de cualquier modo- pone su mejor cara de inocencia- ¿has disfrutado tus últimos días en Nueva York, Rachel?

Rachel asiente totalmente mortificada, muerde su labio inferior y me lanza miradas llenas de cosas que no quiero saber, yo ahora mismo, solo tengo cabeza para ese labio inferior, para los recuerdos que se agolpan en mi memoria, besándolos, mordiéndolos, haciéndolos míos…

-me voy

No creo ser dueña de mis cuerpo ahora mismo, pero le agradezco ese piloto automático que sale a relucir en momentos como este. Todos me miran y supongo que la voz me sale un poco más cortante y fuerte de lo que pretendía.

-yo…- miro a Finn- Lamento lo de Kurt, pero en verdad creo que él es fuerte, se recuperara, ya verás.

Hago un esfuerzo adicional por estirar la mano y tocarlo sin enterrar mis uñas en sus brazos, no miró a Rachel y Santana solo me suelta delicadamente, sabe que quizás se ha excedido con el último comentario, porque duda que le haya hecho daño de alguna manera a Rachel, ha sido a ella, los fantasmas de los días en Nueva York van a penarle a ella.

-Te acompaño

-No, no te preocupes San- Puedo sentir los ojos de Rachel clavados en mi nuca- se que estás esperando a Britt. Nos vemos en Breadstix esta noche.

Santana asiente con preocupación, le beso la mejilla y le digo que no se preocupe ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Porque mi lugar en la vida de Rachel ha sido relegado al último puesto de la lista? No, esa no es la forma correcta de sentirse, ha hecho un ultimátum hace menos de 24 hrs atrás y esas son las consecuencias con las que tiene que lidiar, siempre supo desde un principio, aún si no lo había manifestado explícitamente, que nunca podría competir con la imagen perfecta de Finn que tenía Rachel en la cabeza. Él era su primer todo. Ella era solo la experiencia alocada de unos días en Nueva York, era su culpa haber esperado demasiado.


	6. Stupid Cupid

**Hola!, se que me tarde demasiado tiempo, pero en general la vida, la inspiración y la flojera no me han dejado actualizar. De todas formas debo decir que quedan muy pocos capítulos para el final (que si, que esta escrito y todo en mi computador) y que tengo la intención seria de no dejarlos abandonados con esta historia.  
Espero que disfruten, la canción de este capitulo se llama "Stupid Cupid" de Aubrey Bouskill, es hermosa y como no encontré traducción, hice lo que pude.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Murphy y compañía (aún cuando me pese xq siento que están asesinando la serie).**

**Besos a todas/os.**

**A VECES UNA FANTASÍA**

**Capítulo 6.- "Stupid Cupid"**

Ha pasado el casi toda la mañana paseando por alguna calle de Lima, intentando pensar, intentando controlar todos esos sentimientos de traición y pena… ella sabía, sabía que Rachel no la había elegido y aún así no estaba preparada para encontrarla tan pronto en los brazos de Finn.

Ha reprimido litros de lágrimas, ha respirado profundamente y ha vuelto a casa, con Judy, fingiendo una tranquilidad y paz interior que no siente hace décadas… desde el momento en que Rachel Berry infectó hasta el último rincón de su corazón.

Encuentra a su madre en la cocina, con el traje típico de la dueña de casa perfecta… se siente incómoda, es como si todo este tiempo desde que sucedió lo de Beth y su regreso a casa su madre se hubiese transformado en una de las Stepford Wives. Se sienta en la mesa que da justo frente a su espalda, juega con una manzana y Judy se vuelve para mirarla con ese gesto severo que parece no abandonarla nunca. ¿Cuándo dejó de convertirse en su madre?.

-La chica de Nueva york…-Quinn frunce el ceño mientras espera a oír lo que quiere decirle su madre, muerde la manzana esperando que la fruta logre ocultar la mitad de las expresiones que para su gusto serían demasiado evidentes -Rachel Berry?

-si- la voz le sale ahogada por el trozo de manzana que tiene dando vueltas en la boca

-ha llamado… 6 veces

-…ya, gracias- le duele la garganta, la manzana está ahí, puede sentir esa cosa presionando en su garganta.. ¿en realidad es la fruta o son las lágrimas que sigue intentando reprimir?

-fuiste a pasar con ella unos días a Nueva York y no tiene tu número de celular? Qué clase de amistad es esa?

-…yo… seguramente no lo oí, estaba en el hospital preguntando por el estado de Kurt

-ya, la próxima que hables con ella podri…

Judy es interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, lanza a su hija una mirada malhumorada mientras se acerca al aparato y contesta

-si?- mira nuevamente a Quinn que se revuelve incomoda en el asiento- espera un momento por favor- tiende el teléfono a su hija- Rachel Berry

Quinn recibe el aparato con dedos temblorosos, se acerca al oído y puede escuchar la respiración de ella al otro lado de la línea, vuelve a mirar a su madre que está atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos.

-podría tener un poco de privacidad?

-no, lo siento, tengo que terminar la comida.

Quinn asiente como si no le importara cuando en realidad se siente terriblemente incomoda, no quiere hablar con Rachel y sobre todo no quiere que su madre escuche lo que ambas tengan para decirse, si es que aún quedan palabras entre ellas.

-Hola Rachel- intenta que su tono suene normal, Judy la mira nuevamente con el ceño fruncido, luego se voltea a mirar lo que sea que este cocinando- mamá dice que llamaste un par de veces

-no contestabas mis llamadas a tu celular

-si, lo se

-tenemos que hablar

-no, no lo creo

-Quinn, por favor

-Rachel!- su voz a tomado un volumen alarmante, mira a su madre que ha vuelto a fruncirle el ceño y mirarla intrigada, se aclara la garganta- Rachel- repite más calmada- Judy quiere que por favor no seas tan insistente al teléfono, vuelve a llamar a mi celular

-cuando?

-ahora mismo estoy teniendo un poco de tiempo madre e hija

-más tarde?

-no

-en la noche?

-no lo creo

-sucede algo? Vas a darme un momento para que podamos..?

-no- toma aire y fingen un tono jovial que nada tiene que ver con su estado de ánimo actual- bien, fue bueno hablar, dale mis saludos a Finn.

-Quinn!

-bueno, adiós Rachel.

Cuelga el teléfono con fuerza inusitada, mira a su madre y se hunde de hombros fingiendo indiferencia

-quería saber si quería acompañarla al hospital

-ya…

-qué?

-nada

-vamos mamá, se que quieres decir algo cuando sueltas esos "ya"

Judy le sonríe con afecto

-me conoces bien

-soy tu hija

-y yo soy tu madre y a veces me parece que no termino de conocerte

-mamá…

-es solo que pensé… estas en Yale, sabes?

-es imposible olvidarlo, estudio ahí, vivo ahí… cuál es tu punto?

-tienes una vida distinta ahora, con lo de la separación y todo el caos que fue nuestras vidas después de eso… pensé que alejarte de Lima y vivir en New Haven también te alejaría de ciertas… amistades.

-qué? De que hablas? Mamá! Ellos son mis amigos no voy a cambiarlos solo porque estudio en una ciudad distinta.

-pues, deberías planteártelo… no son lo que necesitas

-necesitar? para qué? Estudio leyes, no soy la princesa de Inglaterra… no creí que fueras tan snob

-no se trata de ser snob, es algo más… espiritual…

-espiritual? Esto es algo religioso madre? Porque realmente pensé que, bueno, te agradaban mis amigos, sobre todo Mercedes

-oh! Mercedes es una gran niña, sabes que es realmente adorable y después de todo lo que hizo por ti cuando… bueno, ya sabes

-…si, ya sé…

-Mercedes no es el problema

-es que hay algún problema con mis amigos?

-…

-madre?

-sabes cariño? … olvídalo!

-…

-olvidemos esta conversación, concentrémonos en que estás aquí con tu madre después de meses de estar lejos de casa, te parece bien?

Quinn asintió en silencio, preguntándose porque a pesar de todo sentía cierta aprensión por las palabras que su madre no dijo y que quedaron dando vueltas en el aire.

* * *

A Quinn, tirada sobre la cama, le parece aterradora la forma en que nada parecía cambiar en esa casa, "esa casa", porque desde lo que sucedió con Beth no puede sentirse más que como una visitante extraña con su propia familia… Beth, le parece increíble que su madre no deje pronunciar el nombre de su pequeño bebé en esta casa, su Beth, de todos los errores que ha cometido, ese es el único que no ha sido capaz de reparar… con Rachel al menos lo ha intentado, intentó recompensar el daño de antes con toda esta pasión acumulada que siente en el pecho y parece ser incapaz de ser correspondida… Karma.

Su celular vibra sobre el blanco impoluto de su edredón, tiene deseos de fumarse un cigarrillo porque siente que apenas si soporta toda la tensión por la que está pasando, Rachel, Nueva York, su madre… Rachel. Se cubre los ojos con el brazo mientras alcanza el celular, contesta sin ver la pantalla

-si?

-Quinn?

Se incorpora en la cama y por primera vez en lo que queda del día no tiene fuerzas para colgar y dejar de escuchar la voz de Rachel, respira, escucha la respiración de la morena al otro lado de la línea; es increíble como parecen estar sucediendo a un mismo ritmo, es un baile cadencioso de respiraciones acompasadas, primero ella, luego Rachel, ella, Rachel, ella… desearía tanto poder adentrarse en una inhalación profunda de Rachel, recorrer su torrente sanguíneo y llegar a su corazón e inyectarle pequeñas dosis de ella, para que la necesite, para que necesite poseerla… en cambio Rachel solo parece necesitar realizar excusas acerca de por qué ella no es suficiente, acerca de sus tristes y poco correspondidos sentimientos.

-Quinn?

-shhh- susurra bajito

No quiere hablar, en este estado de crisis que le producen Lima, su madre y la misma Rachel, la morena es la única capaz de hacer que todo parezca menos… menos.

Se vuelve a tender sobre la cama, cierra los ojos intentando recordar el aroma de Rachel, la suavidad de su piel, las caricias bajo las sabanas, su reflejo en la ventana de su departamento en Nueva York, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la piel… sus labios… Finn

-Quinn?

Finn, una cosa dura y amarga le comprime la garganta, aleja el celular de su oído y mira la pantalla, suspira cansada y vuelve a acercárselo

-No puedo hacerlo… Rachel… no vuelvas a llamar

Colgar le resulta terriblemente difícil; casi, la cosa más triste que ha hecho nunca.

Está de vuelta en Lima, la misma casa, su madre, el blanco impoluto de las paredes, los silencios que hablan de Beth, las heridas que sangran por Rachel… está de vuelta en Lima y solo puede desear que los días de Nueva York no hubiesen terminado nunca.

* * *

Las vibraciones de su celular que reposa junto a la almohada la despiertan, el brillo del sol de la tarde le pincha los ojos, siente la boca seca y los ojos hinchados, quisiera pensar que es porque ha dormido demasiado , pero lo cierto es que luego de colgar ha debido soltar nuevas lagrimas, es que Lima y todos quienes la rodean la han superado, quisiera irse, pero tiene la bendita necesidad de no volver a sentirse sola, lo estuvo demasiado tiempo cuando sucedió lo de Beth y tomo las peores decisiones de su vida… necesita a su familia incluso si es esta un tanto extraña.

El celular vuelve a vibrar y ahora fija su mirada en la pantalla, Santana.

-López

-Fabray…

-…

-ese gnomo de Broadway me ha llamado

-qué?

-Berry

-…

-Fabray?

-por qué no puede dejarme tranquila?

-son las canciones, la música termino por arruinarle el cerebro

-San…

-ok, la pequeña bruja quería que intercediera por ella ante ti, así q le dije q nos dejara tranquilas o patearía su trasero.

-oh.. mi héroe….. -Contesta la rubia con sorna

-soy mucho más que eso, voy a sacar a pasear tu blanco trasero esta noche

-no sabes nada acerca de mi trasero…

-oh, no te equivoques, se mucho acerca de muchos traseros de este pueblo Fabray.

Quinn sonríe ante las palabras de su amiga

-idiota

-paso por ti a las 10

-ok, te esperaré

Ambas amigas se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien que decirse la una a la otra

-Fabray?

-Lopez?

-cuando dije lo de patearle el trasero, era en serio.

-lo sé… gracias chica

* * *

Se mira al espejo, ha vuelto a ponerse uno de los tantos vestidos blancos que su madre guarda para ella, alisa la falda con las manos mientras intenta convencerse de que la imagen frente al espejo es ella, es la cascara de la Quinn que solía ser, la que su madre no deja de recordarle y la que ella siente que ha desaparecido entre los muchos sucesos tristes de su vida… odia el blanco, odia los crucifijos, odia todo aquello que implique de algún modo el recuerdo constante de que en Lima, la Quinn que ella tanto ha luchado por mantener viva, deja de tener control.

Suena el timbre, siente la voz de su madre y las pisadas en las escaleras, Judy abre la puerta de su habitación y tiene ese rictus severo y desdeñoso que no ha desaparecido de su rostro desde que ha regresado de Nueva York.

-Es Santana, ¿piensas salir con ella?

-Si, hemos quedado en el hospital y me ha llamado esta tarde para confirmar

-…

Quinn ve el reflejo de su madre a través del espejo, su rostro desencajado y sus manos apretadas, intentando reprimir algún pensamientos que, para ser sincera, ella espera que no diga en voz alta porque sabe que implicará algo de autocontrol y paciencia de su parte, cosas que ahora mismo están concentradas en mantenerla tranquila para no dejarla ir y sacarle los ojos a Finn por arrebatarle a Rachel.

- No me gusta que…

-Judy – la interrumpe- sé que todo esto de las amistades es porque desearías que pase todo el tiempo contigo y podamos disfrutar de un tiempo de calidad, pero ahora mismo necesito de mi amiga- sabe que no es cierto, pero de todas formas le lanza un sonrisa a su madre- prometo que antes de volver a Yale pasaré un tiempo importante contigo.

Toma su pequeña cartera y se la cruza sobre el hombro, se acerca a su madre y le besa la mejilla suavemente

-no me esperes despierta, voy a breadstix, pero no se cuanto demoraré

Sabe que su madre va a replicar algo del estilo "esta sigue siendo mi casa, vuelve temprano", así que sale de la habitación rápidamente sin darle tiempo a responderle algo, ve a Santana al final de la escalera esperándola con cara de aburrimiento, sus miradas se encuentran y la morena sabe que algo está pasando, Quinn baja a toda velocidad y la toma de la muñeca con fuerza empujándola hacía la puerta

-Vámonos de aquí San, no quiero estar en este lugar.

* * *

No puede decir que la noche haya servido para despejar todos aquellos pensamientos que parecen abrumarla constantemente desde su regreso, Santana la ha llevado a Breadstix porque era noche de Karaoke y creía que la mejor manera de olvidarlo todo era cantando algo, simulando un poco la anodina filosofía de Mr. Schuester, o burlarse de aquellos pobres y desafinados participantes… En cualquier otro momento eso podría haber sido realmente de ayuda, la burla y la crueldad han sido una constante en su vida, de una u otra forma sabe cómo lidiar con ello, pero todo se vuelve insoportablemente agotador cuando dos mesas más atrás se encuentra Rachel Berry acosándola con miradas que a esta altura no sabe lo que pueden significar, excepto que quizá necesita darle una explicación que ella le ha dicho hasta el hartazgo que no necesita oír.

-no puedo estar aquí

-tienes que hacerlo, debes quedarte

-San…

-Ese gnomo maldito no hará que salgas arrancando como la colegiala estúpida que no eres… debes quedarte y darle a entender que tu vida continúa con o sin ella

-yo… no sé cómo explicarlo

-no tienes nada que explicar Quinn, no hay nada que no entienda o que desee juzgar, estoy aquí para apoy…

Las palabras de Santana se perdieron en su mente cuando siente el aroma de Rachel anular sus sentidos, ha pasado a su lado y se dirige al escenario donde le susurra una palabras al tipo de la música, la ve subir al escenario y siente que el estomago se le oprime de tensión acumulada, sabe que Rachel habla a través de la música y ella lo único que desea es poder alejarse de ese maldito lugar y dejar atrás Lima y Nueva York… desea en algún punto volver a ser la Quinn a la que nada podía herirla

Pero no dejará que Rachel Berry tenga la oportunidad de herirla nuevamente, se levanta y se acerca al escenario también, Santana toma su mano y la detiene

-Que haces?

Quinn la mira con los ojos nublados de todos los sentimientos que Rachel Berry le genera y que ya se siente harta de ellos

-Cantar Santana, prefiero que me escuchen a tener que oír una palabra más de ella.

La morena siente la determinación en sus palabras y la deja ir , a medida que se acerca al escenario sus rodillas tiemblan, Rachel la está mirando sorprendida con el micrófono en la mano que le arrebata fríamente mientras se dirige al hombre de la música que las mira confundido.

-Yo cantaré primero

-Ella estaba antes que…

-Déjala, que ella cante, yo puedo esperar- lo interrumpe Rachel

Sube al escenario con las rodillas temblorosas, ve a santana en su mesa mirándola expectante y a Rachel… no puede ver a Rachel, no cuando el único pensamiento del que es consciente mientras se escuchan los primeros acordes, es que nunca pensó que ella no sería suficiente.

_**Cupid, you're so stupid**_

_Cupido, eres tan estúpido_

_**You shot me down with the wrong arrow**_

_Me disparaste la flecha equivocada_

_**Cupid, look what you did**_

_Cupido, mira lo que hiciste_

_**And now I'll never be the same**_

_Y ahora no volveré a ser la misma_

_**When his world crumbles, when his fears double I won't be the one**_

_Cuando este mundo se desmorone, cuando sus miedos aumenten, No seré la elegida_

_**Oh, when his eyes glow and his heart beats**_

_Oh, cuando sus ojos brillen y su corazón lata_

_**Oh, I won't be the one, I won't be the one**_

_Oh, no seré la elegida, no seré la elegida_

_**Cupid, what you doing?**_

_Cupido, que estás haciendo?_

_**Give me a love that's not my own**_

_Dándome un amor que no me pertenece._

_**Cupid, you're so foolish to give a love but not a home**_

_Cupido, eres tan tonto por darme un amor, pero no un hogar_

_**When his world crumbles, when his fears double I won't be the one**_

_Cuando este mundo se desmorone, cuando sus miedos aumenten, No seré la elegida_

_**Oh, when his eyes glow and his heart beats**_

_Oh, cuando sus ojos brillen y su corazón lata_

_**Oh, I won't be the one, I won't be the one**_

_Oh, no seré la elegida, no seré la elegida_

_**Not to tuck him in, not to blow him kisses**_

_No para que abrigue, no para que le sople besos_

_**Not to come home to, not to share my life with**_

_No para llegar a casa, ni para compartir mi vida_

_**When my world crumbles, when my fears doublé**_

_Cuando mi mundo se desmorone, cuando mis miedos se doblen_

_**He won't be the one**_

_Él no será el elegido_

_**Oh, when my eyes glow and my heart beats**_

_Oh, cuando mis ojos brillen y mi corazón lata_

_**Oh, he won't be the one, he won't be the one**_

_Oh, él no será el elegido, no será el elegido_

_**Cupid, I'm so stupid to think that I could be the one**_

_Cupido, Soy tan estúpida por creer que yo podría ser la elegida._

Abrir los ojos y darte cuenta que no estás en la pequeña burbuja que ambas compartieron en Nueva York, abrir los ojos y notar que todos te miran como adivinando que tras todas esas palabras existe una historia, que la protagonista es ella y que el estúpido amor de su vida es la morena que la mira con sus grandes ojos brillantes de un sentimiento que a esta altura de lo poco e intenso que han vivido, a ella le parece demasiado similar a la lástima.

Baja rápidamente los peldaños y se acerca casi corriendo a la salida, Santana no la detiene, un par de lágrimas le corren por las mejillas cuando se da cuenta que todo, desde que realizó esa llamada estando en Yale, todo ha sido una equivocación que le costará demasiadas lágrimas sanar.

* * *

Le ha enviado un mensaje de texto a Santana disculpándose por dejarla y explicándole que ha estado caminando, nuevamente, intentando calmarse antes de llegar a casa con Judy… no ha servido. Estando a unos pasos de su casa levanta la vista para encontrar que a unos pasos de ella está Rachel esperándola con la misma mirada angustiada de antes, intentando decir las mismas palabras que se ha negado escuchar hasta el hartazgo, acelera sus pasos y pasa junto a ella sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, pero siente la mano de Rachel aprisionar su brazo, quemándole la piel.

-No te alejes de mí

-…

-dejame explicarte…- se acerca un paso más hacia ella

- Aléjate de mi!

- Quinn, por favor, hay más de lo que simplemente crees

-no necesito escuchar tus estúpidas explicaciones… necesito… necesito que dejes de hacerme daño, lo elegiste a él… solo déjame tranquila

-no puedo hacerlo… Quinn! … te quiero.

-demonios Rachel, estabas con él! … ¿Cuánta gente necesitas que te ame?

-Quinn

-yo no puedo soportarlo, no puedo soportar no haber sido elegida y no puedo soportar que vengas una y otra vez con tus acosos para intentar explicar algo que no merece la pena… deja de llamar a mi casa, dejar de rondar mis paseos con santana y sobre todo deja de intentar obligarme a ponerte atención… no quiero hacerlo.

-por qué?

-…

-por qué es tan difícil escucharme?

-tu sabias, sabias que Finn era algo importante para mí y aún así decidiste dejarme sola

-yo no te dejé sola

-oh! Por favor…

-tú me diste un ultimátum, tú o Finn y para mí nunca fue una cuestión de elegir… eres tú Quinn, desde el momento en que todo esto surgió y en el futuro, siempre serás tú

-… soy yo? Te vi con él, volaste y de inmediato volviste a él! Te he pedido solo una cosa y aún así no eres capaz de cumplir

-estoy harta!

-qué?

-estoy harta!... te estás comportando de un modo cruel y realmente inmaduro

-no puedo creer que tu…

-es Finn!

-estoy cansada de siempre oírte hablar de él

Intento alejarse de ella pero Rachel la detuvo sujetando su brazo

-necesitas escuchar esto, estoy realmente cansada de tener que explicar, estoy rogándote demonios! Estoy rogándote cuando ni siquiera debería ser necesario tener que explicar todo esto

-no lo hagas entonces

-eres importante para mi Quinn… si no puedes verlo

-qué? Qué es lo que no puedo ver?

-Finn es importante para mí

-… no puedo seguir escuchándote

-Finn ha sido mi primer novio, mi primer beso, mi primera vez… iba a casarme con él

-…

-él es importante para mí y me duele que no seas capaz de verlo, yo no lo elijo por sobre ti

-no es lo que ha parecido todo este tiempo

-se que no debí dejar nuestro momento, no debí abandonar tus brazos y correr a comunicarme con él y sé que va a sonar a una excusa ridícula, pero… yo solo sé ser la novia de Finn, es como un chip automático, él me llama y yo corro.

-…

-pero cuando me dijiste que te dolió, cuando dijiste que era un límite para ti… yo sabía que tenía que terminar con esto

-y tu manera de terminarlo es correr a sus brazos?

-la manera correcta de terminarlo es venir acá, ser su amiga y dejar claro que hemos terminado y que él y yo nunca seremos… nunca más.

-me abandonaste

-no, pospuse mi decisión… tú querías una respuesta de inmediato, tú querías que nunca más volviera a estar cerca de él o hablar con él y yo no puedo hacerlo… Finn fue la primera persona que me vio, el realmente me vio, me enseño un mundo de sensaciones maravillosas y luego me dio la libertad que necesitaba para poder encontrarte… no puedo darle la espalda de un momento a otro sin una explicación, necesitábamos poner un fin

-…

-así que yo no lo elegí y te abandoné, yo solo pospuse mi elección con el fin de darle a mi relación con el hombre más importante de mi vida el termino que merece.

-y yo no merecía una explicación?

-tú no quisiste escucharla

-esas son…

-ahora mismo te estoy dando una excusa y no estás oyéndola… te quiero Quinn, te quiero y te elijo ¿por qué es tan difícil para ti aceptar que las cosas suceden a un ritmo diferente del que tu esperas?

-me estas llamando egoísta?

-Dios! Estás tan a la defensiva… estoy intentando que puedas entender mi punto de vista

-…

-dime algo

Ha intentado no escuchar las excusas de Rachel con ese latido ansioso en el corazón, intentando mantenerse alejada de la esperanza, pero Oh! Se siente tan bien cuando alguien decide ponerle fin a la agonía casi insufrible de no sentirse correspondida, se abraza a sí misma mientras su vestido blanco ondea a la brisa de la noche veraniega. Rachel la está mirando con ojos expectantes, su pelo suelto y un mechón de su cabello ondeando sobre sus labios…. Sus labios rojos, de ella… de ambas desde aquella noche en Nueva York. Sonríe silenciosamente ante el recuerdo de las sensaciones que Rachel es capaz de producirle, Rachel la ve y todo su cuerpo se relaja

-entonces…? … entonces soy yo?

Rachel también le sonríe y se acerca a ella un paso

-si, lo prometo… desde ahora siempre serás tú

Quinn muestra sus blancos y perfectos dientes en una sonrisa solo apta para alguien relativamente no humano, la morena siente como se le acelera el corazón al verla así, sonriente y etérea a la luz de la luna, se acerca un paso más y alcanza la mano suave y blanca de su ex compañera

-es una reconciliación?

-Las reconciliaciones no son tan aburridas Berry

-oh! Yo solo estaba intentando avisarte de mis malas intenciones Fabray

Rachel se acerca un paso más y la toma por la cintura, Quinn se afirma en los hombros de la morena y une sus frentes

-que hiciste conmigo Rachel?... no tenía planeado sentirme de este modo

-yo tampoco, pero es así, me siento de este modo contigo, solo contigo y me parece maravilloso.

La rubia sonríe, Rachel la aprieta contra sí y la rubia termina envolviendo los brazos sobre su cuello, Rachel hunde su nariz en el cabello de Quinn y comienza a besarla despacio en el oído, Quinn se separa un poco perpleja, las rodillas le tiemblan

-Vamos, daremos un espectáculo Rachel

La morena sonríe mientras besa su mejilla

-y qué?

-… estamos frente a mi casa…

Rachel vuelve a sonreír consciente de lo que sus besos están provocando en la rubia

-y qué? – besando su mandíbula

-Rachel… por… por favor

Rachel separa un poco sus rostros, la mira directamente a los ojos sin despegar su cuerpo del de ella, sus ojos brillan divertidos, le acaricia con una mano el cabello mientras vuelve a acercar sus labios a los de ella, un roce que significa todo, y separándose

-Soy una artista Quinn- vuelve a insistir inclinándose hacia delante y colocando los labios a escasos milímetros de los suyos- No voy a detenerme por miedo a dar un espectáculo.

Sus labios se rozan, lentamente, reconociendo dulcemente el encuentro con la otra, Quinn separa los labios despacio, suspirando bajito contra los de Rachel, se abrazan con fuerza y se consumen, los labios, las lenguas, los dientes… es la pasión con la que reencuentran y reafirman que desde ese momento son ellas, no más Finn, ni Puck… Quinn y Rachel en una explosión de sensaciones. No saben si el beso duró mucho o demasiado poco, se separan sonrientes, a Rachel le gusta el modo en que la luz de la luna ilumina la piel de Quinn, da un paso hacia atrás y le acaricia el cuello, baja hasta su hombro, Quinn suspiro bajo y cierra los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

-Quinn!

La rubia abre los ojos inundados en pánico, mira a Rachel preguntándole ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Lo cierto es que ha estado demasiado absorta en las sensaciones que Rachel produce en ella, demasiado dentro de la burbuja que significa para ella estar cerca de Rachel que no fue prudente, que se besó con la morena frente a su casa, frente a su madre que la mira desde la entrada de la casa con cara de reproche.

-Quinn, entra a la casa! - Su madre evita posar la mirada sobre Rachel, aún cuando frunce los labios al notar la mano de la morena acariciándola, se cruza de brazos y da medía vuelta sin antes volver a mirarla con los ojos ennegrecidos de furia- Ahora!


End file.
